The Winter Knight
by Commando Wraith
Summary: AU. Wynn is the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. After years of tests and training he travels to Beacon Academy. There he will make new friends and enemies. Criminals steal increasing amounts of Dust and its up to Wynn and his new friends to uncover the mystery behind these thefts. Meanwhile the sinister Red Fang work ever in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike.
1. Prologue

The Winter Knight

Volume 1

Prologue:

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and to Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Wynn Schnee was panting slightly as the remaining black training mechs fell to the floor in a cluster around him. Sweat drenched his simple white training clothes as he loosened the bright red scarf around his neck. Wynn walked to a nearby table, took a fluffy white towel from and wiped the sweat from his face. He heard the sound of soft clapping coming from an alcove above him.

"Splendidly done young Master Schnee." A pale man with glasses and a neatly tailored light blue suit emerged from the shadows in the balcony above the training area. He walked to the railing and looked down at Wynn. "As expected of the heir of the Schnee Dust Company, you possess a truly exceptional talent. I have been studying your progress since your early training sessions and your control of the Schnee Family Glyphs semblance has exceeded my expectation. Furthermore, you have quickly mastered such a complex weapon as the Multi Length Dust Messer."

Wynn held up the white bladed weapon in his left hand, "It wasn't hard, I did design Silverthorn after all." He glanced up at his father's secretary, "enough flattery from you today Alexandre, please don't further interrupt my training."

Alexandre started to pace looking over down at his scroll, "your training is not enough to make you a Hunter yet. I understand you will to continue your studies at Atlas Academy this year."

Wynn turned his back on Alexandre and sheathed his weapon at on his hip. "I have already told father that I will be attending Beacon Academy in Vale, my mind has not changed."

"The President of the Schnee Dust Company is an incredibly busy man and decided to entrust this small issue to me, there is no need to bother him. Why did you choose Beacon over Atlas?"

Wynn sighed and turned back around. "Ideally, I would have spent a year at each of the Hunter Academies. I could have gained firsthand knowledge about each of the Kingdoms and how their Hunters operate. None of the headmasters seemed keen on this idea. As heir to Schnee Dust Company I must experience more of the world than just Atlas or Mantle. Attending Beacon was just a compromise."

"Beacon is far away in Vale and we can't respond quickly to protect you."

 _Or cover up any incidents,_ thought Wynn. _Things have been so boring of late I could use a little excitement._ "Professor Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy and the youngest headmaster since the inception of the Hunter Academies after the Great War. Even General Ironwood thinks highly of him. I am confident in his capacity of keeping myself and the other students safe."

"Red Fang attacks are on the rise across the kingdoms and especially sharp increase in Dust convoys being attacked in the Kingdom of Vale. What's to prevent them from attacking you again?"

Wynn's hand rose and lightly touched the bright red scarf that hung around his neck. "I have dealt with their kind before. Besides not even the Red Fang would be foolish enough to attack a Hunter Academy."

Alexandre sighed and looked up from his scroll, "Is there nothing I can say or do to change your mind?"

"No."

"Fine, a final test to prove your worth is in order. If you defeat this opponent the President will let you attend Beacon without further issue." He steepled his fingers. "If you fail, you will attend Atlas Academy as the President has planned. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. When is this final test?"

Alexandre thin face twisted in to sneer. "Right now, open the gate."

Wynn tensed as the metal gate under the balcony started to creak open. _I wasn't expecting it right now. What could it be, a new Paladin prototype perhaps._ He drew Silverthorn and took a few long steps back to put more distance between himself and whatever he was about to fight. As the door continued to open a massive great sword swung out of the darkness. The sword crushed the stone floor where he had been standing mere moments before. It left a giant gaping hole. The sword was connected to an equally massive armored arm.

Wynn reflexively covered his face with his right arm as he was pelted with rubble. However, the rubble bounced harmlessly off his passive aura.

Another armored hand grasped the slowly opening gate and with a continued creaking of hinges it pushed the gate the rest of the way open. An armored knight stood in front of Wynn, it had to be at least fifteen feet tall. Wynn recognized it as one of the suits of armor from the Schnee Family Museum. _Is this intended to mock me?_

Alexandre called down, "this is the Arma Gigas, a Geist, a type of Grimm that has possessed this suit of armor. The Schnee Dust Company created it from several smaller specimens. The foremost duty of Hunters is the suppression of the Grimm. Since you insisted on being so selfish your father expects you win against this formidable foe." He leered down at Wynn. "Although I certainly have my doubts."

Wynn froze in shock for a moment. _Since when has the SDC been experimenting on Grimm? Things are far worse than I'd thought._

The Arma lumbered out of the gate in silence and swung its sword horizontally at Wynn.

Wynn activated his Aura and a bright white glow enveloped his body and blade. He raised Silverthorn to parry the blow from the great sword. The blades connected and Wynn was launched sideways from the force of the blow. He flew back a dozen feet and slid to a halt. _Strong but slow, nothing I can't handle._ _Still_ _I wish hadn't used up so much aura in my earlier training._ The shining white glow vanished as Wynn ended his Aura.

Wynn summoned a white glyph at his feet and used it to propel himself forward at an accelerated speed, the Arma swung in response but Wynn slid under the blade and was behind the Grimm in a flash. He swung his Messer into the back of the Arma's knees where a regular suit armor of would have had a weak point _little or no effect I think, I'll have to use aura to penetrate its armor_. Wynn retreated again.

The Arma's helm turned to face Wynn and if it had felt any pain it gave no indication. The Arma's great sword swung again at Wynn who nimbly ducked under it and stepped back out of the range of his enemy's sword.

 _First things first, lets get rid of that annoying sword._ The pommel on his Messer was filled with Dust vials of various colors, as it started to spin the Arma leapt into the air swinging its massive sword for an overhead cut. _Faster than he looks. I just need to keep evading him._ Wynn dodged to the side as the sword came crashing down into the floor of the training room leaving a large crater in the stone floor.

The Arma quickly pivoted and swung the blade horizontally, Wynn elected to leap over the sword but Grimm had expected that. A large steel-clad fist smashed into his face sending him flying back. His face throbbed in pain, but his passive aura shielded him from the majority of the blow.

Wynn was wincing from the blow. He summoned a glyph and landed on it. He raised his right hand to his face as blood started to flow from a cut over his left eye _. Smarter and faster than it looks, I can't believe I was suckered in by this Grimm. This one seems smarter than most, is that what the experiments are for? Are they mad?_ "It's time to finish this Grimm."

"Finish him?" rang a mocking voice from above him. "You look more like the one about to be finished."

"I have not yet begun to fight," Wynn coldly spat back at him.

"Please do understand the President loves you very much young master Schnee, he has told me on several occasions how much he is impressed by your constant improvement. With the increase of Red Fang activity all over Remnant your father has many issues to deal with. Your sister has abandoned the family to become a dog of the Atlesian military. You, the heir, are needed here in Atlas more than ever. So, you should stay by his side, say yes and I will call off the Grimm."

Wynn shifted his stance slightly so he could keep the Grimm in sight and glanced sideways at the secretary. "You won't be able to manipulate me using my father, so please be quiet while I finish this."

The Arma started to lumber towards Wynn. His white aura flared to life as yellow dust flowed down and hardened on the blade of his Messer. The blade of the Arma came down but Wynn parried the blow which forced the Grimm off balance. The pommel spun to a navy-blue dust and Wynn thrust the blade of Silverthorn into the ground and ice appeared and shot in a line towards the Arma. The ice snaking up the legs of the Grimm immobilizing it.

Wynn leapt forward pressing a button and the blade of his Messer shifted and extended almost doubling the length of the blade turning the pale white blade to a silver color. Lime green dust swirled around the blade as Wynn ducked under the horizontal slash striking upwards knocking the Grimm's sword clean out of its hand. The burst of air dust sent it flying and it clattered to the floor behind him. _"_ Time to die monster."

The Arma struggled in silence against the ice pinning its legs to the floor. The Grimm struggled as thin cracks like spiderwebs started to appear in the ice.

Wynn took Silverthorn in a two-handed grip and summoned a white glyph under his feet, shooting him high into the air then summoned another to propel him towards to immobilized Grimm.

The Arma aimed another punch at the incoming Schnee heir, but Wynn was ready this time.

Wynn cut cleanly through the left arm of the Grimm which clattered off the ice to the floor below. He landed on a black glyph which reversed his direction back towards the Grimm. White dust arced up the blade of Silverthorn and with a single swift strike Wynn removed the head of the Grimm with a lightning infused strike.

The Arma's head thudded to the ground as it and the rest of its body started to dissipate into pale white flames before disappearing all together.

Wynn let out a deep sigh of relief as his aura blinked out. He reached into the pocket of his pants and withdrew a light blue handkerchief with a stylized snowflake of the Schnee Family embroidered on it. He gingerly started to wipe the blood from his face as he heard a slow clapping from above him. He looked up to see his father's secretary looking down at him with a blank expression.

"Are you alright young master Schnee?"

"I'll be fine," said Wynn coolly. He looked down at the handkerchief stained in his blood, "still summoning the doctor seems to be in order."

"Well done, young Master Schnee but of course it was to be expected of the heir to the SDC. Your father will no doubt be impressed by your victory."

 _I'm sure he will._ 'Anything less than perfection was unbecoming of a Schnee', or so his father always said.

"Shall I call for a specialist to remove the scar?"

Wynn walked over to a small mirror as he wiped off most of the blood. He exampled the scar in the mirror, _without my aura I could have lost the eye._ "No, I think I'll keep it as a reminder."

Alexandre looked curiously down at Wynn. "As a reminder of what precisely?"

For the first time Wynn's light blue eyes met Alexandre's green, "Not to underestimate my enemies." _Also, it looks like a lightning bolt, which is cool._

After a long moment the secretary looked away, "the President always did say you were a fast learner. You are finally starting to learn." He turned to go, "Wynn one day you will become a formidable President of the Schnee Dust Company."

"My first act as President will be firing you."

"We shall see about that."

Wynn allowed himself a small smile, he was going to Beacon to forge his own path and nothing not his father, the Grimm, or even the Red Fang would stop him.

OoOoO

As Yang Xiao Long rode up on her black and yellow motorcycle she could already feel the rhythmic bass of the music coming from inside the club. She looked up to read the name of the club, the Bearly Buzzed, complete with a giant stylized bear face in red neon lights on the roof. She was in the right place. _Got to make this quick if I'm going to catch the last ferry back to Patch._

After sliding off Bumblebee she removed her helmet before placing in on the seat. She looked to her left and right at the darkened buildings on either side of her. This was an unsavory part of the city of Vale she scarcely visited. She recalled her father warning her to avoid it on numerous occasions. _It took forever for him to fall asleep before I could leave on this little adventure._

She fervently hoped her uncle was right about this place. Yang squared her shoulders and walked confidently towards the front door. It was a Tuesday night and there was no line in front of the club.

As she approached the front door a big burly arm blocked her entrance to the club. "No ID? No entrance!" said a gruff voice.

Yang looked up at the bouncer and flashed him a grin and handed him her Beacon Academy ID.

"A student at Beacon huh? You aren't planning on causing any trouble, are you little Hunter?" He tossed the ID back to her.

Yang caught the ID and slid it down the front of her shirt. "I'm just looking for information from your boss, not here to pick a fight."

The bouncer eyes narrowed and he looked around but no one seemed to be eavesdropping, "just keep that on the down low," he growled. "This is a respectable establishment."

Yang smiled, "will do, thanks for the advice."

"Go on in." The bouncer stepped out from in front of the door.

Yang continued into the club, after passing a small coat room she walked out unto a balcony overlooking the dance floor. She looked across the sea of heads that comprised the busy dance floor, and saw a DJ wearing the same bear head that had been on the sign for the club. Seeing the bar along the left-hand side wall Yang took the stairs down to the dance floor.

The man matching her uncle's description was sitting at the bar and he seemed to have been given a wide berth by most of the other patrons. With the exception of two young ladies who were dressed gaudy ornate dresses of red and white respectively that sat on his right side.

 _Alright let's do this!_ As Yang's feet hit the dance floor she started swaying her hips in time with the music and took out her scroll.Her face assumed a bored look as she continued to scan the bar area. A man with orange hair and a black bowler hat had walked up to her target. They spoke in hushed voices for a few moments and orange haired man slid a tan envelop towards the other man who opened it and nodded once. Her target was tall, had short black hair, along with a matching beard. Junior had a black vest over a white dress shirt, black gloves and black dress pants.

As the orange haired man walked past her Yang put her scroll away and took a seat two over from Hei "Junior" Xiong an information dealer and owner of the club. Yang caught the eye of the bartender. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." Yang paused for a second, "oh and one of those little umbrellas."

"Hey Blondie, let me buy you that drink," a slightly slurred voice called to her.

Yang put on her most charming smile and turned to look into his gray eyes. "Well thanks sugar."

Junior returned her smile and waved off the two girls that were with him. Both of them gave Yang an icy stare but walked off towards the dance floor. "Aren't you a little young to be at my club?"

"I've been 18 for a couple of months now. A girl has to get out and have some fun while she's still young. You must be Junior then."

"Indeed, so what's your name little lady?" Junior leaned forward.

Yang leaned towards him, "my name… isn't important but I heard that you know everyone in the Kingdom."

He pulled back with a slight frown then looked her up and down. "That's right but if its information you want it's going to cost you."

Yang pulled out her scroll and turned it towards Junior. "What do you know about this woman?"

Junior blinked at the photo of a woman with long black hair and red eyes who looked similar to the young blonde in front of him. "I don't really know her, and I know everyone worth knowing in the Kingdom of Vale. Her name is Raven Branwen, an Ex-Hunter who left Vale years ago."

Yang flipped the scroll back towards her, "that's not good enough, I need you to find her."

"Well well little mystery lady, we haven't discussed payment yet. Information from outside the Kingdom is pricey. How much Lien are you offering me?"

"I'll do you one better," Yang turned the scroll around to the pictures that she had taken earlier from the dance floor. "You find out where she is and I won't tell the Vale News Network or the Police that you are working with the notorious crime boss Roman Torchwick."

"Playing dirty I see and after I was being so pleasant," Junior turned away and whistled. One of his henchman walked over, "is there are problem here sir?"

"This girl is annoying me, take her scroll and escort her off the premise."

"Yes sir," the henchman. He grabbed Yang by the arm.

Yang responded with a right hook that sent the henchman flying several feet away and crashing through a table. Her aura flared to life enveloping her body in a soft yellow glow. From her wrists her shotgun gauntlets extended from her yellow bracelets. Ember Celica clicked into position as Yang dropped into a fighting stance, "I'm ready to dance if you are."

Junior sighed, "I was having such a nice evening too." He motioned to the bartender who came over at once. "Get me a cup of coffee and bring my guest her drink, no funny business."

Yang put her scroll safely away in a pocket of her shorts. Several henchmen had continued to gather around but no one made a move towards her.

The two drinks arrived and Junior took a long sip from his coffee then waved his men off. They dispersed but kept their eyes on her. "What connection do you have to Raven Branwen?"

"I'm her daughter," said Yang simply. She ignored her drink.

Junior sighed, "Look I don't like getting involved in the affairs of Hunter's, but you are too young to be one."

Yang pulled her Beacon ID out of her shirt. With a grin she showed Junior.

"Being blackmailed by a junior woodchuck Hunter… wait Xiao Long, does that make you Tai's daughter?"

Yang perked up a little, "you know my dad?"

"As you said I know everyone in Vale, Hunters are normally important people." Junior finished his coffee with a grunt, "why not ask your dad or uncle?"

"Dad refuses talk about her and my uncle has been gone for months."

Junior looked thoughtful, "Krow is out of the kingdom that is good to know."

Yang's eyes narrowed, "I thought you didn't want to cross the Hunters."

Junior laughed, "I certainly don't but information is always valuable. Look Yang I have some contacts in the Mistral underworld. The Branwen's were an infamous bandit tribe awhile back, that's all I know. Bandits aren't really of interest to me but I will ask around."

Yang quickly stood up from the bar not wanting to waste anymore time, "thanks I'll check back in awhile to see what you have learned."

"Agreed just keep that picture on the downlow. If I get so much as a whisper of you going to the press or cops the deal is off… agreed?"

"Agreed." Yang's aura faded. She grabbed the drink and downed it elation flowing through her. She dropped a few Lien for the bartender and she departed the club with a new spring in her step

Yang straddled Bumblebee and after putting on her helmet she rode off on her motorcycle into the night. _I am finally going to get some answers about my mother._

A/N: Alright here we go. We have my changes on the White and Yellow trailers. The Red trailer is practically perfect as in and we will see the events of the Black trailer later in the story.


	2. Dust Till Dawn

**The Winter Knight**

Volume 1: Chapter 1

Dust till Dawn

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Roman Torwick strode confidently down the side streets of Vale with his cane in his right hand. The warm summer evening made the stroll a rather pleasant. He was flanked on either side by a dozen men dressed in similar looking black suits and hats with red sunglasses and ties. _Why on Remnant would they wear sunglasses at night? Is that supposed to be intimidating?_ He hoped these men would be worth the price he paid for them. Good help was hard to find in Vale these days.

Roman reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a cigar and zippo lighter. With a practiced motion he lit the cigar before returning the lighter to his pocket with a flourish. _All right, here we go._

As the pack of criminals came out from the side street he heard gasps and mutters from the nameless faceless masses that mingled on the street. Most of the people started to move in the opposite direction from him. Roman smirked and looked up as they arrived at their destination. The sign read From Dust till Dawn. It was stenciled in red ink above the shop. He stopped by the door as his henchmen entered the Dust shop ahead of him. After a final look, around the quickly emptying street he walked inside.

Roman sidled up to the cash register and smiled at the elderly shopkeeper behind it. He looked around the shop, in the case under the cash register were a few dozen dust crystals of various sizes and colors. Great tubes full to bursting of colorful dust powder lined the walls on either side of the shop. "Do you have idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The shopkeeper seemed too scared to answer.

One of the henchmen raised a pistol at the shopkeeper face. "The boss asked you a question."

The old man raised both empty hands, "Please just take the Lien in the register and go."

Roman looked down at the pitiful amount of Lien in the register. _Most of the Lien was probably moved to a safe, not too many people buying Dust this time of night._

"Don't worry old man we aren't here for your money." He turned to the henchmen. "Grab the dust." Wordlessly the men spread throughout the small shop. Roman took a briefcase from one of the men and placed it open on the case. "Crystals in the case quickly if you please."

The old man started placing various dust crystals in the case. Just as the case was full Roman heard low voices coming from the back of the shop. The voices got louder and then he saw a red and black blur crash through the front window of the shop. Roman sighed and pocked a red crystal out of the case then closed it. "Gentleman, I know this is a smash and grab but there needs to be more grabbing and less smashing." Then he walked out the front door to see who or what had caused the commotion.

OoOoO

Ruby Rose dusted a few small shards of glass off her black combat skirt and pulled back her red hood, causing more shards to scatter across the road. She stood over the body of the goon that had foolishly attempted to rob her and pointed her weapon towards the front of the store. Crescent Rose extended out from its carry mode into its scythe mode. _My baby wasn't designed for fighting in dust shops, out here on the open street suits her much better._

She saw more men similarly dressed to the one she had just taken out though the window she had just broken. A differently dressed man had just walked out the front door. Ruby studied the man who was clearly the boss. He had orange hair, green eyes, wore a black bowler hat with a red stripe and white jacket. In his right hand he had a cane, _probably a weapon of some kind_ Ruby thought _._

The man looked her up and down and quipped, "Aren't you a little short to be a Hunter?"

Ruby ignored the jibe and cocked the weapon, "Return the dust and no one else needs to get hurt."

The man simply laughed at her before turning to the men at either side of him. "You two deal with her. The rest of you hurry up and finish getting the dust." The two men drew short red bladed swords and charged her in unison.

Ruby smiled as soft red light shimmered and enveloped her body. She sped forward and brought the blunt backside of the weapon down on the head of the first goon crushing him into the ground.

The second goon stopped in his tracks and seeing the state of his associate drew a pistol and raised it at her.

Ruby dodged to the left as the man raised his weapon. She quickly closed the distance to the goon and she spun her weapon hitting the man in the stomach with the backside of her scythe sending him flying into the wall of a nearby restaurant. He crumpled to the ground in a heap as his weapon fell from his limp hands.

"Truly worth every cent I paid for them," sarcastically stated The Boss. He twirled his cane in a bored sort of way.

Ruby gave him a confident smirk and charged towards him. The Boss raised his cane and the bottom of it flipped up. There was a high-pitched noise and a red dust projectile shot out of the bottom of the cane, it exploded at her feet blowing a hole in the street and knocking Ruby to the ground. Her Aura shimmered but protected her from the brunt of the blast but the impact still knocked the wind out of her.

"Not so quick Red," said The Boss in a mocking tone. "My men may be no match for you but fortunately you are no match for me."

Ruby grimaced as she stood back up then took a deep breath. "We'll see about that."

"You got spirit kid, I can admire that." He leaned almost casually against the wall of the shop. "You got a name Red?"

Ruby said nothing as her anger started to get the better of her. _It is so on._ She swung her scythe behind her and fired a sniper round the recoil propelled her towards the grinning man. She let out a scream as she swung her scythe with all her might at the criminal. At the last moment he ducked neatly out of the way. Her scythe cut a deep furrow into the wall of the dust shop where it was firmly stuck in the brick wall. _Uh oh that's going to leave a mark_.

Ruby let go of her scythe and sprang back to dodge the cane strike that had been aimed at her head. She readied herself for another shot from the cane but it never came. Instead she heard a beeping noise coming from the man she was fighting.

He reached into a pocket and took out his scroll and looked at the screen. It looked to Ruby like he was reading a message. She started forward but the man raised his cane the instant she started to move. "Not so fast Red."

The man put shoved the scroll back in his pocket, "Playtime is over." He pointed his cane skyward and the handle of his cane shot up towards the roof like a grappling hook. A moment later he disappeared to the roof of the dust shop.

Ruby ran back to her scythe, she pulled and pulled on the scythe until it came out of the side of the building leaving a big hole. Ruby winced at the damage she had caused and deactivated her Aura. The red light that had been surrounding her faded.

She poked her head inside the still open door of the shop. All of the thieves had disappeared from the shop. She pressed a button and Crescent Rose returned to its smaller travel form. She ran to the elderly man still crouching behind the cash register. "Are you hurt sir?"

"They didn't hurt me, just stole most of my dust," the man pointed towards the back of the store. "They left out the back. If you hurry you might catch them."

Ruby sped towards the back of the building. She opened the door to reveal a small and dark storage room. The red glow of an exit sign was above the back door. She exited the back door with a flying kick and quickly landed in a crouch. Ruby scanned the back alley but there was no sign of the thieves. _Shoot where did they go?_ _Maybe I can still catch The Boss. He'll know where the dust is._

Ruby pulled out her weapon as it transformed into its sniper form. She leapt nimbly into the air and at the apex of her jump she fired a shot from Crescent Rose towards the ground that that took her the rest of the way to the rooftop. She scanned the rooftops looking for The Boss. She spotted a figure dressed in white several rooftops away and moving quickly away from her.

She looked down the sights, _should I go for the shot, no I can catch him._ Ruby shifted the weapon from sniper mode to travel mode. She pressed it against the small of her back until she heard it click into place.

Ruby closed her silver eyes and bit her lip in concentration for brief moment then activated her semblance. Her red aura swirled around her cloak and with a burst of speed she nimbly leapt from rooftop from rooftop to with ease. She quickly caught up to The Boss and spun stretching her body feet first.

Both feet landed squarely between his shoulder blades. Ruby allowed herself a small grin of satisfaction as she watched the boss faceplant onto the rooftop while his cigar was sent flying through the air. He slid forward for several feet before crashing in a heap against the small wall at the edge of the rooftop.

After landing gracefully on her feet Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and it extended back into scythe mode.

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I'm going to be the one to catch you thief," she said triumphantly.

The man slowly rose from the rooftop while dusting off his white coat. He looked from right to left and walked over and picked out the cigar that had fallen from his mouth. "You're persistent Red, but you won't catch me off guard again. I don't like hurting kids so consider this your final warning, leave now before I start taking this seriously."

Ruby crouched into a low fighting stance readied herself for the attack. "Bring it on." She ears perked up as the distant sound of sirens could be heard.

A bright orange aura flared around his body and enveloped the cane. Then he flicked the cigar up in the air towards her, Ruby took a few steps back as her eye's instinctively followed the lit cigar against the dark night sky. She realized her mistake as the noise of something sliding across the roof caught her ear. Ruby looked down to notice a red dust crystal stop a few feet in front of her. Then a glowing shot from the cane hit the red dust crystal and the rooftop was consumed in an inferno of orange flames.

Ruby had already activated her aura and braced for the fire. It never came.

A few moments passed, and she opened her eyes to see a tall regal looking woman standing in front of her. She seemed to be projecting a rotating purple energy shield as the fire engulfed the roof around them.

As the fire dissipated Ruby got a better look at the woman. She had elegant blonde hair and dressed in a white blouse with black pants with a purple cape. After adjusting her glasses, she looked down at Ruby, "Are you hurt young lady?"

 _Oh my god oh my god it's a HUNTER!_

"Are you a Hunter? You are a Hunter, right? Can I have your autograph?" she squealed in excitement.

OoOoO

Roman Torwick was not in a good mood. _I'm not getting paid nearly enough to fight actual Hunters._ He had texted his henchmen the all clear several minutes ago but had not yet gotten a response. _Surely, they got away clean, the silly girl came after me._

Roman continued of walking down one of Vale's oddly spacious sewers. Soft white lights illuminated the darkness every 40 or so feet. A beeping noise came from his scroll. Roman reached down and pulled his scroll out of his pocket and slid it open.

It was message from the henchmen that they had dropped off the dust at the rendezvous point. Things were finally looking up. He flicked over on his scroll to bring up a layout of the sewer system. It had been surprisingly easy to get the layout, people in Vale were incredibly nice but a bit stupid. He hadn't even had to bribe anyone to get the schematics.

Several times he heard skittering of something down dark side tunnels, and he had no desire to discover what might be lurking down here in the dark. Subterranean Grimm were rare but far from unknown. After a few minutes of walking through the dank sewers he came to a yellow service ladder that was attached into the wall of the sewer. He had passed many like it. He checked the scroll again to be certain of his location.

Roman slid his scroll into an interior pocket of his jacket then tested his weight on the cold metal of the ladder. It seemed securely fasten into the wall so he started to climb. When he reached the top, he paused listening intently. Hearing nothing, he pressed up on the manhole cover and pushed it up just far enough to see out of. Everything seemed quiet, he glanced left then right but saw no one. After checking behind, him he slid the cover off and nimbly leapt out before quietly replacing the manhole cover in the road.

He was back on another dark side street well away from any of the security cameras that littered the brightly lit main avenues of Vale City. Roman soon came to the back door of a building and knocked several times in a prearranged pattern.

A rough voice asked through the door, "Password?"

Roman sighed, "Swordfish."

A small metal opening slid open to reveal a pair of big suspicious hazel eyes."

"Please let me in Tukson."

The sound of several locks being released answered him and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a tall man in a burgundy jacket with black hair and big sideburns. "What took you so long?"

"A kid playing at being a Hunter, then an actual Hunter but I got away before she could become a problem." Roman walked quickly through door before closing it behind him.

"Were you followed?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't have returned if I had a tail."

Tukson gave him a look and started to lock up everything again. "I already picked up the dust its downstairs."

"Excellent, have you taken your cut yet?" Roman turned towards a small staircase that led downwards.

"No, we'll divide it up properly and then I will get my fair share." Tukson finished all the locks than tested the door once, it didn't budge.

"Such an honest man, I keep wondering why you would bother helping criminals like us?"

"For the money, which I need to get out the kingdom. I'll earn my fair share then I'll be gone," he replied in a calm voice.

"Good, good." Roman was already walking down the stairs into a basement area. A huge pile of dust in various packaging was neatly arranged in one corner. He passed right past the dust without a second glance. In another corner was a girl with pink and brown hair laying on a small bed. Roman walked quickly over and sat down in a well-worn chair next to the bed.

He placed a hand on the girl's brow. It still felt warm to him, _still feverish…_ "Neo can you hear me?"

Neo slowly opened her eyes. One was dark brown and the other was bright pink, they matched her hair. Neo slowly sat up and gave Roman a big smile.

Roman face softened as he smiled back, "Are you feeling any better Neo?"

She nodded once in response.

"Good, good. I need you healthy, we'll have more work to do very soon."

OoOoO

Ruby Rose was nervous. She had been sitting in a small dark room for several minutes after the Hunter had left. She hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. Father would be furious. Ruby looked around the room, it was dark except for a single overhead light that swayed from a chain over the metal table.

The door opened, and Ruby turned to see the same tall female hunter enter. Behind her was man wearing dark glasses dressed in a black jacket over a green shirt with black pants. In one hand he held a mug and in the other a plate of cookies. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the plate of chocolate chip cookies. _My favorite. Did they know or is it simple chance?_

The man sat down in the chair across from her and set both the plate of cookies and the mug in front of him. He eyed her coolly, "So Glinda what did you think of Ms. Rose's performance this evening?"

Glinda started to circle the desk like a shark, "She put herself and others in danger."

"They started it!" Ruby blurted out. She lowered her eyes under Glinda's withering glare.

After a long pause she continued, "Still she performed adequately, all things considered… still it's a shame that the thief got away."

"I just wanted to help," she said in a small voice. "The old man couldn't stop them but I hoped I could."

"If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back..."

Ruby looked up hopefully.

"And a slap on the wrist." Glinda's riding crop smashed the table, right next to Ruby's hand.

Ruby carefully put her hands in her lap and kept quiet and very still.

The man in the glasses leaned forward on the cold metal table, he seemed to be studying Ruby intently, "You have silver eyes."

"I, ummm." Ruby had no idea how to respond to that. She looked back into the Hunters warm brown eyes before turning away.

"We have security camera footage from your encounter this evening," he held up a scroll and Ruby saw a video of her fighting the thieves. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Signal Academy," she answered.

"That is certainly an… exotic weapon choice." The man took a slip from the dark liquid in his mug. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My uncle Krow taught me how to fight and wield a scythe. I was absolute garage before he took me under his wing. He's a Hunter."

"I know." The man slid the plate of chocolate chip cookies towards Ruby.

Ruby looked over at Glinda who was busily typing away on her scroll, then deciding it was safe tried a cookie. It was warm, gooey and delicious. It practically melted in her mouth. Before she could think about she had scarfed down several of them in a row.

"So, tell me why does an adorable young girl such as yourself want to become a Hunter?" The mystery man asked.

Ruby finished chewing then swallowed the mouthful of cookies. "Both my parents were Hunters and they taught me to always help people. So, I figured might as well make a career out of it."

"There are plenty of safer careers that allow you to help people."

"True, but Hunters are just the coolest, you know." Ruby said excitedly. "I mean you get to wield cool weapons, travel the world, and fight the Grimm that threaten humanity."

Glinda looked up from her scroll with a dour expression on her face but the man chuckled.

"So, you want to fight monsters?"

"Someone has to, the monsters aren't going to stop of their own accord."

"That they certainly won't. Do you know who I am Ruby?"

"You're Professor Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy!"

"Hello." He extended his hand to Ruby.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you," replied Ruby.

He smiled at that, "So you want come to my school?"

"More than anything," she replied earnestly.

Ozpin looked over at Glinda who gave him an exasperated look. He took a cookie off the plate and took a bite. "Well ok."

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to my editor Linthal.

Thanks to several readers who have followed or favorited my story, it is very encouraging to see people who interested in my story.

merendinoemiliano, thanks for the review. I can assure you that Ruby and Wynn will have a very different first interaction.


	3. Demonstration of Dust

The Winter Knight

Volume 1: Chapter 2

Demonstration of Dust

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Wynn sat quietly in the corner of the airship. It lacked the sleek design and efficiency of Atlesian airships. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool metal of the ship's interior. He could sense the vibrations of the ship in flight, _I can feel the wings going up and down, such an odd design choice, more like a flying turtle than a bird._ Wynn slowly opened his eyes and started to examine his fellow passengers.

Valemen dressed a lot more colorfully than the more austere people of Atlas. A plethora people adorned in flamboyant reds, yellows, greens, and even pinks were sitting or standing around the crowded interior of the airship. _Reminds me of Dust with all this color. I wonder what they are like?_

Wynn was dressed in clean white slacks with a freshly pressed short sleeve white dress shirt. Over that was a navy-blue vest, the only thing particularly garish was the red scarf he wore around his neck. It had been a gift from his late grandfather. _He always said the scarf was lucky, I hope he was right._

A girl with long blonde hair caught his eye, she had pretty lilac eyes and she also wore an orange scarf. Her outfit was too low cut to be modest by Atlesian standards, not that Wynn was complaining. He didn't see an obvious weapon, but on her wrists were two heavy looking metallic yellow bands were the most likely them.

The blonde was standing next to a shorter girl dressed in a red hood and flowing cape, under that was a long-sleeved black blouse and skirt with red trim. Poking out from under the cloak was a red metallic casing that could only be her weapon. _I wonder what it could be? It must be a large weapon judging by the size of it._

Wynn continued to scan the room. A screen was playing a news broadcast from the Vale News Network. Wynn stiffened as the female newscaster mentioned the Red Fang. He gave the program his undivided attention.

The name Lisa Lavender appeared on the screen. "Thank you, Cyril. This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the Red Fang disrupted the even turning it into a minor riot. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted over 80 percent of peaceful Faunus protests although the kingdoms. They are also claiming credit for several high-profile Dust robberies and attacks on Dust mines in Atlas and Vacuo."

 _A train of dust that had recently been stolen in Forever Fall Forest. Now riots, there does seem a larger than normal Red Fang presence here in Vale. Alexandre wasn't lying about that. What are they planning in Vale?_

8 years ago, the White Fang had shown their true colors and reorganized as the far more extreme Red Fang led by the fearsome Sienna Khan. The once peaceful group had been known for organizing protests, staging boycotts, and establishing a support network to assist Faunus throughout the Kingdoms. Now they spent their time stealing dust, causing riots, performing assassinations, and other forms of terrorism. In short making his father's life a living hell. The Schnee Dust Company (SDC) had been a major target of the Red Fang both in Atlas and throughout the other kingdoms.

As the news broadcast went to commercial Wynn noticed there was another person watching the news. She was frowning slightly but watching intently, with her black and amber eyes, with black bow sat on top of her head. On her back was a black sword with a long ribbon from the hilt. It was in an odd-looking rectangular sheath. _Is the sheath sharpened? Probably a backup weapon of some kind._

His eyes flicked back to the screen as another news story ran, the mugshot of one Roman Torchwick was on the screen. The green-eyed orange haired criminal was responsible for robbing several dust shops over the past summer. The Vale Police force had been unable to capture the criminal. _First the Red Fang and now common criminals. I might have to investigate this later if he has been targeting stores that bought from the SDC._

"Attention Beacon students," the screen had changed to a blond woman was talking through the screen. "I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Assistant Headmistress of Beacon Academy. You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy, the finest Hunter school in all of Remnant. Although our world is currently in a state of peace, Hunters will always be needed to fight off the Grimm Hordes. You have demonstrated the courage and skill needed to become Hunters. Now it is our turn to give you the training and knowledge in order to do so. We will soon be arriving at Beacon. Please disembark in a calm and orderly fashion."

Wynn stood and walked to one of the airships windows and looked down over the city of Vale. It was a dense and compact city with a large river winding its way through the middle like a long blue snake. _It seems so peaceful from up here, one wouldn't think that riots or dust robberies were commonplace._ High stone walls surrounded the city to the North and South. To the West was the bay and to the East was Beacon. Beyond that lay a vast mountain range.

At a nearby window the girl in the red hood was looking towards the coast. "Look sis I think I can see our house from here."

The blonde walked up next to her. "I can make out Signal at least. You've got good eyes if you can see it."

The airship had started to descend and a young man with blond shoved his way pass him. Wynn was about to reprimand him when the young man almost jumped headfirst into a trash can and started to vomit into it. Wynn's nose wrinkled at the pungent smell and quickly headed towards the exit.

A few people laughed and he heard someone dub the blonde Vomit Boy. Wynn was slightly curious since the blonde wore some body armor. Most Hunters had stopped using body armor, since Aura was usually a superior form of protection. He thought about asking the boy but decided against it. The students gave Vomit Boy a wide berth as they heading out of the airship. Wynn walked out into the bright sunlight he raised his right hand to cover his eyes. _Better go secure my luggage before someone steals it._

OoOoO

Ruby Rose stood close to her sister Yang as the airship doors opened with a loud clanking noise. She took a half a step closer to Yang, she had never liked crowds and everyone was pressed far too close for her liking.

Yang had noticed her slight movement and looked down at her. "Is everything ok Ruby? I thought you were excited to be at Beacon."

"I'm excited just… more nervous," said Ruby in hushed tones. "I got jumped ahead two years, I don't want everyone to think I'm special."

"You are special Ruby," replied Yang. She patted Ruby's head in a reassuring manner. "Everyone's going to think you're the bee's knees!" The crowd had started to disperse at the students walked towards the school.

Ruby gave her a disgruntled look as she stepped away from her sister. "I don't want to be the bee's knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang gave her a sidelong glance. "If you say so."

The two girls started walking towards the school as more airships started to disembark on the landing pad. Ruby looked around as many students started taking out their weapons and comparing them with others. Ruby's eyes went wide as she looked around in amazement at the variety of weapons the students had. "Oh, that kid has a collapsible staff, and that girl has a fire sword."

Yang smiled at her little sisters' antics. "Easy there, they're just weapons. All hunters have one."

"Just weapons?" Ruby spluttered. "They're extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us!" Ruby let out a small squeak of excitement, "weapons are just the coolest part of being a Hunter!"

"Isn't Crescent Rose enough for you?"

Ruby pulled out her weapon and held it to her chest. "Crescent Rose will always hold a special place in my heart, but there is nothing wrong with looking at other weapons. Besides is like meeting new people only better."

"Why not try using that as an opener? I am sure plenty of other people have the same… passion for weapons that you do."

Ruby looked up hopefully, "You think so?"

"I know so. Ruby, making new friends is easier than you think."

 _Ok I can do this._ Ruby took a deep breath and sped off to find new weapons to meet. She started on the outskirt to avoid the larger groups of students and soon came to a large circular area.

Her silver eyes looked over the students in groups of various sizes. _Maybe I can find someone alone, there perfect._ She had spotted a young man wearing a red scarf with short silver hair sitting alone on a bench. He was polishing a short sword whose pommel were filled with many vials of Dust. Next to him was a cart filled high with matching white luggage with a snowflake like sigil on them.

Ruby started to rush over, but after a few steps her foot snagged on protruding brick, and her body tumbled towards a cart full of luggage? She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. She slid up something icy cold, then slid back down again. With a shiver she rolled over away from the cold.

"Are you alright Miss?" a voice called out to her.

Ruby opened her eyes to see a young man in white towering over her. "I'm ok." He extended a hand to her. She gratefully reached back, and with a swift motion he pulled her to her feet. Flush with embarrassment at looked at her feet and started to dust herself off.

"Good." The man turned and walked over to a small curved wall of ice and pulled the short sword out it before replacing it on his left hip. On his right hip Ruby saw a large revolver. "You gave me quite the fright for a moment."

Ruby steeled herself, "I'm so sorry about that, my name is Ruby Rose."

"My name is Schnee, Wynn Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small bow then looked her up and down. "You seem a bit young to be attending Beacon."

"What?" asked Ruby her heart sinking.

"The minimum age of 18 is required to enter one of the Hunter Academies and you were running around like a child."

Ruby faced him. "I am 16, not a child."

Wynn looked at her curiously. "You must be incredibly skilled to enter Beacon two years early. My older sister got into Atlas Academy a year early and she is a true prodigy."

Ruby felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Not really I'm just a normal girl, with normal knees."

Wynn looked doubtful. "Headmaster Ozpin decided to let you attend two years early. Why?"

"I don't know," replied Ruby honestly.

"Fine keep your secrets." Wynn turned to leave.

"I'm not keeping secrets! Over the summer I fought some criminals trying to rob a Dust shop. They got away, but a Hunter named Glinda took me to Ozpin. He asked some questions then gave me chocolate chip cookies and asked if I wanted to attend Beacon. I said yes. Now I'm here."

"That makes no sense or logic. You failed to capture the criminals but get rewarded with cookies and Beacon. What did Ozpin say to you?"

Ruby thought back to the events of the past summer. "Well the first thing I remember him mentioning were my silver eyes."

"Silver eyes are rare trait, I've never actually seen anyone with silver eyes. Curious, most curious."

Ruby looked around eager to change the subject. "You're certainly are good with Dust."

"Of course, it's one of the four Pillars of being a Hunter." He started counting off on his fingers: Aura, Dust, Semblance, and Weapons. Granted I've learned that most Hunters can't use Dust to its fullest potential. Do you use it Ms. Rose?"

"Only Dust bullets," she pulled out Crescent Rose and extended it out to sniper mode.

Wynn whistled slightly. "That's a large sniper rifle, what else is it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby curiously.

"From what I've read the Hunter's from Vale have a bit of a reputation for having hybrid weapons. So, I figure it must be a gun and something else."

Ruby started to grin. "Well you have that right," she hit a button which extended it out to scythe mode. "I call her Crescent Rose, I know she's a little overdesigned but…"

"You designed her yourself?" asked Wynn excitedly.

"Yes, all students as Signal Academy were required to create their own weapons."

"A fascinating tradition, you seem to really like weapons."

"Oh, I do."

Wynn smiled for the first time. "Would you like to see mine?"

Ruby nodded vigorously. "Yes please."

Wynn smiled in response and pulled the short sword from his hip. "This is Silverthorn, I designed it."

"It's kind of small for a sword."

"The Messer is technically a knife not a sword. Besides its only small because it's only its first form," he pointed it at the scythe in her hand. "You don't carry Crescent Rose around in its scythe form all the time, do you?"

"No, that would be silly," said Ruby.

"Now observe," he slid a button on the hilt and the blade extended almost doubling in length and turning from white to longer silver blade.

Upon examining Silverthorn up-close, Ruby observed that not only the blade but the hilt had also increased in length though not nearly as much as the blade. Her eyes travelled along the hilt to the pommel that had a bunch of different colored vials of dust powder. "So, you can use the dust in the pommel in some way?"

"Obviously," replied Wynn pleasantly. "I have the four primary elements and a few composite ones."

"Composite Dust?" asked Ruby.

"A combination of two or more the primary Dust elements which can be artificially created or found in nature. As you should know the lime-green vial is Air Dust. The yellow vial is Earth Dust. The red vial is Fire Dust and the blue dust vial is Water Dust. Follow me so far?"

Ruby nodded she knew about the primary elements of Dust but Wynn seemed as excited about Dust as she was about weapons so she let him continue.

"Now when I saw you sliding towards my luggage I was able to use this navy-blue vial of Ice Dust to create this small wall to prevent you from hitting it. Ice is a combination of air and water dust hence the term composite dust. Would you like a practical demonstration?"

"Ohhh yes please," said Ruby excitedly. She had read that Hunters from Atlas had the reputation for using Dust when fighting.

"Well then Ms. Rose could you carefully push my luggage to the other side of the bench? Do be careful. There is quite a lot of Dust in my luggage."

"Sure thing," Ruby grabbed the cart and gingerly started to push it. "Why do you have so much Dust?"

"For combat and study primarily. Atlesian scientists are always trying to find new and better ways to use Dust." Wynn walked until he was standing in front of the ice wall.

"So, your something of a scientist?" Ruby finished pushing the cart to the far side of the bench.

"Only a novice but I had some of the greatest scientists in the SDC as teachers." Wynn drew Silverthorn with his left hand as a brilliant white light started to glow around him, then the pommel started to spin.

Suddenly Ruby became aware of the silence that had descended on the terrace. Everyone on the round terrace had stopped talking, and watched Wynn. She hoped it didn't bother him, but he seemed to be focused on the task at hand.

As the pommel came to a stop in Wynn's hand, red dust started to envelope the blade. He pointed Silverthorn and a red-hot ball of fire shot out of the blade and flew towards the ice wall. The fireball hit the ice with a hiss as it started to melted the small wall. A few moments later all that remained was a puddle of water.

 _Woah_ , thought Ruby, _much cooler than the fire sword, or is it hotter since it was fire? Yang would know which was which._ A roar of approval came from the crowd of onlookers.

A smile of satisfaction touched Wynn's lips, as he surveyed his handywork. He looked over to Ruby. "So, what do you think?"

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby sprinted back over to him.

"Uh thanks, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

"First ice now fire what else you got?" shouted a voice from crowd that had started to form around them.

"Would you like a continuation of the demonstration?" Wynn asked the assembled students.

"Go on."

"Do it."

"Show us something cool," shouted the various voices from the crowd.

"Alright then," Wynn voice turned serious. "Now as I have just demonstrated Dust can be channeled into weapons for various effects. Dust can only be used in its raw form by the most accomplished of Hunters. It requires a fine control of Aura and knowledge of how Aura interacts with dust. It can be very dangerous in the hands of the untrained so please don't try this at home."

The crowd chuckled at that. Ruby watched as Wynn reached into a pouch at the small of his back and pulled out a dazzling white crystal of dust. He raised it high above his head so the crowd could see it. "Now who can tell me what kind of dust this is?"

Ruby saw a hand shoot out of the crowd. "It's lightning Dust, right? My grandfather told me a story about a Hunter who used white lightning Dust."

"That is correct," Wynn replied. "Since you got it right you can assist me with the demonstration. Come on down."

Ruby watched as a blonde hair, blue eyed young man walked out of the crowd. He was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie with pieces of white armor on top.

"What's your name?" Wynn asked the blonde.

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"They will," Jaune responded confidently giving her a cocky smile.

Wynn seemed to ignore the few people snickering in the crowd he walked over to one of the topmost cases on his luggage cart. He pulled out a small orange disc. "Now Jaune do you think a strapping young Hunter such as yourself can hurl this as far as you can when I give the command?"

Jaune took the orange disc from Wynn and gave him a thumbs up. "You got it."

"Alright, everyone else please step back and Mr. Arc please head to the edge about 30 feet to the left of the bench, I want you to throw it off the edge." The crowd of excited students started moving back. "Ms. Rose would you mind taking my luggage with you just to be safe."

"Of course I can Wynn." Ruby pushed the cart to the far edge of the crowd. She kept the cart between herself and the crowd of excited students.

Wynn strode confidently to the edge of the terrace. "Now Mr. Arc I will count down from 3 to 1, on the count of the 1 please hurl the disc as far as you can."

"Yes sir," said Jaune giving a nod of his head.

Wynn turned his back on the crowd and held out the Dust crystal in his outstretched right hand. As Ruby watched the bright white light of his aura enveloped his whole body. The dust crystal started to glow brightly in his hand.

"3…2…1."

On the count of 1 Ruby turned as Jaune threw the orange disc far out over the empty air, although not as far as Ruby had expected.

When the orange disc reached its apex of its flight a white-hot bolt of lightning shot out of the crystal and disintegrated the orange disc completely. The lightning arced out over the city and headed north toward Forever Fall Forest.

A cheer rose up as the crowd surged forward. Wynn had to shout over the crowd, "I am sure the teachers here are far more capable than I to teach anything more about Dust. We all need to start heading towards the Amphitheater anyway."

The crowd dispersed with some grumbling as the students melted away. Wynn let out an audible sigh. "Well that was a thing."

Ruby walked over to him. "You're not a scientist you are clearly some kind of wizard."

"He's an heir actually," a new voice said.

Ruby and Wynn turned to look in the direction the voice was coming from. It came from a girl taller than Ruby. She was dressed in black and white clothes and a black bow on top of her head. She had a black sword on her back with a long black ribbon trailing from the pommel.

"Wynn Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant on Remnant," said the girl in the black bow.

"The largest now, the leader in mining and production of Dust and Dust accessories," said Wynn calmly.

The girl frowned. "The same company known for its infamous labor forces, controversial business partners and questionable business practices."

Wynn frowned slightly. "I'm afraid you have at a disadvantage Miss?"

"Blake."

"Blake what?" Wynn prompted.

"Just Blake."

"Well then Just Blake do you have a shred of proof to back up these vile accusations?"

Blake looked annoyed. "Well no but…"

Wynn interrupted her as he crossed his arms. "Then it's nothing but slander. Still I am not an unreasonable man."

Blake looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"As it happens I am new to the Kingdom of Vale and I could use someone to show me around the city after things have settled down. You show me around and then I will buy you dinner. Then you can tell me your problems with my father's company. What better deal could you ask for?"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Well your out of luck. I am not from Vale either. You'll have to find someone else."

"A pity, still the offer still… wait which of the kingdoms are you from?" asked Wynn in a quiet voice.

"I'm from outside the kingdoms," replied Blake.

Ruby bit her lip as Wynn's hands slid slowly down to his belt resting right next to his weapons. "Why would anyone from outside the kingdoms have interest in becoming a Hunter?"

"I don't know," replied Blake sarcastically. "Why would anyone living outside the kingdom want to learn to better fight the Grimm?"

"A point," replied Wynn.

"What's the big deal about being from outside of the kingdoms?" interjected Ruby.

"Only the worst kind of people live outside of the kingdoms. Bandits, thieves, murderers, assassins, terrorists etc. People who live outside the law, or have something to hide. So, that begs the question what are you hiding Just Blake?"

Blake looked like she was about to say something, but abruptly turned on her heel and walked off in a huff. Wynn's light blue eyes followed her movement until she was out of sight. He immediately started to relax and his hands moved away from his weapons.

"Beacon's standards must be slipping, how disappointing," said Wynn. He turned to Ruby. "Ms. Rose we will simply have to talk weapons some other time we should be heading to the Amphitheater for Ozpin's speech." He turned on his heel and walked off. A man Ruby hadn't see dressed in a suit and sunglasses started to push the cart with his luggage after Wynn.

"See you later Wynn," Ruby called after him. He simply raised a hand in farewell and was soon out of sight.

OoOoO

Jaune Arc had watched the altercation in silence. He knew better then to jump into the middle of heated argument. Dust was every bit as amazing as his grandfather's stories maybe even more so up close. After Blake and Wynn had walked off, he strolled over to the smaller girl in the black skirt. Her red hooded cloak blew slightly in a breeze, as she gazed after the departed students.

"Well that was awkward," said Jaune.

"Yes, it was." She turned to face him. "Your name was Jaune Arc, right?"

"Yup. Your is Ruby Rose, right?"

"Shall we head to the speech Mr. Arc?"

"I would be honored Ms. Rose," replied Jaune solemnly. He offered his arm to Ruby. Their eyes met as they both started to laugh, and began walking towards the school.

"I wonder if everyone talks like that in Atlas?" pondered Ruby.

"Not sure, he's the first one I've met. That dust display was really something else."

Ruby turned towards him. "Wait aren't you to that boy that vomited on the ship?"

Jaune for a moment thought about lying but there was no point. "Motion sickness is a far more common problem than most people realize," he replied sheepishly.

Ruby threw back her head and gave a bark of laughter.

Jaune gave her a wounded look. "Well at least I didn't trip and fall in front of half the school."

That shut Ruby up. "Sorry Jaune. I shouldn't have brought that up."

They soon arrive at a fountain full of clear blue water then started to walk around it. Jaune looked around but didn't see any other students. "So, are we headed in the right direction?"

"I don't know. I was following you," said Ruby. She looked around. "I don't suppose there is a map anywhere on campus."

Jaune turned from right to left. "I don't see any, just that statue over there."

They started walking towards the statue. "Anyway, I got this thing." She pulled out Crescent Rose and pressed a button to extend it into scythe mode.

"Woah is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"Ah what?"

Ruby cocked Crescent Rose. "It's also a gun. What about your weapon?"

Jaune pulled the sword from the scabbard on his belt. "I have this sword."

"Ooooooh," said Ruby. "Simple but elegant. I like it."

"I also have a shield that gets smaller and becomes the sheath for the sword." The shield sprang from Jaune's hand, uncontrolled in the air. After fumbling the catch several times, the shield fell to the ground with a clatter. He tried several times to catch it but it fell to the ground with a clatter in front of the statue.

Ruby continued as if nothing had happened. "Well, I'm a bit of a nut when it comes to weapons."

Jaune and Ruby looked up at the statue. A man in crown stood pointing his sword skyward in a heroic pose. Next to him was a hooded and cloaked woman holding a huge axe of some kind. Under them was some kind of wolf looking Grimm, _I think it's a Beowolf. It certainly looked wolfish._

"I wonder who these people in the statue are," said Ruby.

"I know the man is the King of Vale who ended the Great War. He won the war in a single battle in desert sands of Vacuo 80 years ago. My grandfather told me stories about him."

"Your grandfather sounds like quite the storyteller."

"He was. My family have been Hunters for many generations. My father, grandfather, and my great grandfather who fought alongside the King of Vale during the Great War. He was one of the first generation of Hunters."

"That's really cool Jaune. Both my parents were Hunters as well."

"Were?" asked Jaune.

Ruby frowned slightly. "My mother died on a mission when I was really young. I don't really remember her."

"I'm sorry for your loss Ruby," said Jaune solemnly. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "My father died two years ago from the injuries he had gotten from being a Hunter."

"Jaune I'm sorry to hear that."

Suddenly a harsh female voice rang out across the campus. "All students should now be in the Amphitheater for the Headmasters speech."

Ruby's silver eyes had gone wide. "Oh no!" It's Professor Goodwitch, we better hurry!" Ruby started sprint off like the wind. Jaune followed hoping the girl knew where she was going. Ruby had started to glow with a soft red light.

"Wait Ruby don't run off without me," shouted Jaune. To his surprise Ruby stopped running but continued to glow. He quickly caught up to her but tried to hide his slight panting.

Ruby held out her hand to him. "Hold on to me and don't let go."

Jaune took her hand a bit uncertainly. "Ruby what exactly are you going to do?"

OoOoO

Yang tapped her foot idly as she sat in the Amphitheater. She looked up to the glass dome above her then lowered her eyes to the bleachers that lined the upper levels. They were filled with older students, teachers, and the support staff. She and the rest of the freshman sat in a few rows on metal foldable chairs on the floor of the amphitheater.

She had easily found her friends Nora and Ren after Ruby had run off to look at weapons. _I hope that worked out ok for her. She always has liked weapons more than people, still she should be here by now._

Yang scanned the hall looking over the heads of her fellow students but still saw no sign of her sister's short brown hair or red hood. She sighed. "She is late."

"Who are you talking about Yang?" asked Nora.

Yang looked over at her orange haired friend. "My sister. She got moved ahead two years and will be joining at Beacon this year. I told you about its weeks ago."

"Oh, I must have forgotten how silly of me," said Nora.

Ren leaned forward in his chair and gave a her a questioning look. "How?"

Yang toyed with her long blonde hair curling a strand around her finger. "I honestly don't know the full story, some scuffle with a Dust thief in Vale City over the summer. Apparently, Ozpin questioned her about it and was impressed enough to let her into Beacon."

"That is AMAZING!" shouted Nora. "Aren't you excited you have your little sister is here with you?"

"Of course, I am," said Yang quietly. "It will be great for her to be here so I can keep an eye on her, but…"

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "But?"

Yang looked at her friend's faces, Ren's bright pink eyes showed a look of curiosity while Nora's aqua blue eyes just brimmed with excitement. "It's just I've been looking after Ruby ever since mom died. Dad has never the same after she died and I've been trying to raise Ruby, training to be a Hunter, and making sure Dad was ok for all these years. I… I was just looking forward to having some fun for a change."

Ren looked thoughtful, but said nothing.

Nora gently patted her on the back. "I know how you feel, you have no idea how much effort it is to clean up after Ren."

Ren gave snort of derision but his lips curved in slight smile.

Yang started to laugh at the absurdity of the statement and pulled Nora in for a huge hug. "You two are the best. Thanks." Yang wiped a few tears of mirth from her eyes then sat back up. "Speaking of Ruby, where did she go?"

"Excuse me Miss is this seat taken? It's almost time for the speech and seats are quickly filling up."

Yang looked up to see a handsome man with silver hair standing next to her. He was pointing at empty seat next to her. He was dressed in pressed white pants and a short sleeve white dress shirt with a navy-blue vest over it with silver buttons. Around his neck was a bright red scarf, she noticed a white symbol near the left end of the scarf that looked like a stylized snowflake of some kind. She looked up to his smiling face and stared into his sky-blue eyes. There was thin scar over his left eye.

"Uhm, I…" After a long moment Nora elbowed her in the back. "Sorry I was saving this seat for my sister."

"Oh well thanks anyway." He turned to look for another seat and Yang saw the same snowflake sigil on the back of his vest.

"No wait," Yang blurted out.

He turned back around to look at her expectantly.

Yang looked past Ren and Nora an saw an empty seat in the middle of the row. "Nora could you ask those students to move down a seat so we could make room for him.

Nora gave her a catlike grin and turned to look down the row. She then stood up on her seat and shouted. "Hey people move down a seat we need to fill in the empty spot!"

Some people looked like they were going to argue but after getting a good look at Nora they clearly thought better of it. Ren and Nora waited for the row to shift down then each of them moved down a seat.

Yang moved down a seat and patted the one she had just vacated. "You can sit here."

He sat down and extended his hand. "Schnee, Wynn Schnee and at your service."

She extended her hand to shake his but he leaned forward and gently kissed her hand.

Yang blushed slightly. "I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Xiao Long."

Before Yang could respond the crowd started to buzz as Professor Ozpin walked out on a raised stage at the center of the amphitheater.

Suddenly the doors to the Amphitheater burst open from a gust of wind that blew everyone's hair and several students hats were sent flying. Everyone turned to see two figures panting heavily in the doorway. Yang saw her sisters red hood and cape billowing behind her. Yang's hand moved up and covered her face with embarrassment. _Great entrance sis._

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to my editor Linthal.

Sorry for the late chapter both my beta and I were sick last week and had to catch up on work and sleep. There should be a new chapter on Sunday evening and that is tentatively the new chapter release date.

merendinoemiliano Tukson will have an expanded role in the story.

Many thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited my story. Any and all feedback is appreciated.


	4. Beginnings at Beacon

The Winter Knight

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Wynn was studying Ozpin. _He is the youngest Headmaster since the creation of the Hunter Academies. I hope he lives up to his reputation._ Then he heard the front doors burst open. Wynn turned to see Ruby and Jaune panting in the doorway. Everyone in the hall had turned to stare in shock at the duo.

Ozpin straightened his dark glasses and looked over the sea of students in the amphitheater. "Now that everyone is here I will keep this brief. You have all chosen to come here in search of knowledge. To further hone your skills and create new ones. It is only natural that the best that Remnant has to offer have chosen to train here at Beacon Academy. To those among you who complete the rigorous training you will become Hunters, the protectors of the people. You are our first and last line of defense against the destructive forces of Grimm. I look out among you and all I see is wasted energy. It's now up to you to take that first step."

Ozpin calmly strode off the stage as Glynda stepped forward. "All first years will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins at 0800. Take tonight to prepare yourself and get a good night's sleep. You will need it tomorrow."

Glynda gave a long and hard stare to the pair in the entranceway. "Everyone is dismissed."

Students started to move or talk among themselves. _Ozpin doesn't seem all there._ He turned to Yang. "Did he seem off to you?"

"Kind of like he wasn't all there, kind of weird."

Wynn watched as Yang stood up on her chair and yelled to her sister. "Ruby I'm over here!"

Ruby turned to say something to Jaune that he couldn't hear. She then rushed over to Yang. She was still panting slightly. Her clothes were covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Ruby you're late what happened?" asked Yang.

Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well Jaune and I got lost but I found the Amphitheater in the end." Ruby looked over to Wynn who was still sitting in his seat. "Wynn what are you here with my sister?"

Wynn looked from Ruby to Yang in confusion, "you two are sisters?"

"Why are you sitting with my sister?"

"I needed someplace to sit and they were nice enough to make room." Wynn looked from Ruby to Yang then back to Ruby. _They look nothing alike._ "So, you two are sisters?"

"Yes, we are," said Yang.

"You look nothing alike and have different last names… oh half-sisters obviously." He looked back to Yang, "Is that correct?"

"Nailed it," Nora chimed in.

Wynn looked over at Nora. "So, Nora how do you and your associate know Yang?"

Nora cocked her head to one side. "My associate… oh are you talking about Ren?"

Ren leaned forward in his chair. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you Ren."

Nora continued on, "Well Ren and I have been friends well like… forever." She stepped forward next to Yang. "We met Yang at Signal Academy and have spent the last four years training together."

Before Wynn could respond he noticed that a large crowd of students had assembled by the exit doors.

A pair of students ran past the group. "Did you hear Pyrrha Nikos is here? I have to get her autograph."

Wynn reached out and grabbed one of the students by the upper arm. "Did you say Pyrrha Nikos is here?"

"That's what the rumor is, please let go of me I need to go see if it's true."

Wynn let go of the boy's arm. _Pyrrha Nikos is here, if we get on the same team we'll be unstoppable. It wouldn't even matter who the other two were._

Yang's voice interrupted his musing, "So who is this Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Pyrrha is from Mistral and famous tournament winner, she graduated top of her class from Sanctum Academy. Frankly she's an incredible fighter. I had no idea she would be here. I assumed that she would be attending Haven Academy. This is all very very interesting."

Yang looked slightly annoyed. "Anyway, we were going to head over to the ballroom. Do you want to come with us?"

Wynn looked longingly over to the crowd by the door, he was fairly certain he could see Pyrrha's red hair at the center of the crowd. _Best not, I wouldn't want to come off as a fan or sycophant. Pyrrha can wait till tomorrow._ He looked back to Yang and the rest of the group. "Sure, that sounds great. Lead the way."

OoOoO

Ruby Rose sat in her pajama's in a corner of the ballroom. Rows of comfortable looking green sleeping bags littered the floor. She looked back down at her magazine and flipped to the next page of Weapon Magazine Issue #230. On the page was an ad from the Schnee Dust Company: Remnant's Leader in Dust and Dust Accessories, "The finest of all." She looked over to Wynn, he was staring at something on his scroll. Sitting around him was Yang, Nora, and Ren. The other three were talking animatedly, Yang seemed to sense her stare.

Yang looked over at her, then got to her feet and walked over to Ruby. "Everything ok sis?"

"Yup, just doing some light reading before bed."

Yang looked to read the title of the magazine. "Anything in there that would improve Ember Celica?"

"Not yet but if I see anything I'll let you know."

"Would you like to come join us?" Yang gestured back to the group.

"I'm good thanks."

A commotion seemed to be occurring towards the middle of the room. Several boys seemed to be roughhousing. Yang stared at the shirtless boys with a grin. "Now this is my kind of slumber party."

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys," said Ruby in a soft voice.

"Well Dad isn't here, besides there is nothing wrong with looking," Yang give her sister wink. "Am I right?"

Ruby turned the page of her magazine without comment.

Yang called over to Wynn, "Hey Wynn think you can take them?" She pointed towards the fighting boys.

Wynn looked up from his scroll and stared blankly at roughhousing boys. "Easily but it would be a waste of energy. I make a habit out of avoiding fools." He turned back to his scroll.

Yang sighed and looked back to Ruby. "So, did you make any new friends today besides Wynn? Who was that blonde boy you came in with?"

Ruby put down here magazine, "His name is Jaune and there was a girl named Blake as well." She scanned the room and picked out the black bow sticking out among the sea of heads in the room. "I wouldn't say she is a friend, she just argued with Wynn then left. That's her over there." She pointed to the girl with long black hair, she was sitting next to a lamp reading a book.

Yang's gaze followed her pointing finger. "The girl in the corner reading the book?"

"That's her."

Yang grabbed Ruby by the arm and pulled her reluctantly to her feet. "Let's go say hello." Yang dragged Ruby partway across the room to Blake was sitting with her book. "Hello there," said Yang cheerily.

Blake looked up at the pair with a blank expression. "Can I help you?"

Yang pushed Ruby in front of her. "I believe you two know each other."

Blake looked Ruby up and down. "We've… met."

Ruby looked down at her feet unsure of what to say. "Help me," she whispered to Yang.

"Hello Blake, my name is Yang. I'm Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

"Thanks."

Yang continued, "They go well with your… pajamas."

"Right… look this has been lovely, almost as lovely as this book. Which I will continue to read when you go away."

"This girl is hopeless," Yang turned and walked off in a huff.

"I love books, Yang used to read to me when we were younger," said Ruby. "What is the book about?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each vying for control over his body."

"With two souls I bet he has a really strong Aura. That sounds really cool could I borrow it when you finished?"

Blake smiled for the first time, "I'll think about it Ruby." She looked at magazine in Ruby's hands. "What are you reading?"

Ruby hands clenched tightly around the magazine. "It's just a weapons magazine, nothing particularly deep. I just really like weapons. I was seeing if there was anything I could use to improve my weapon."

"Hmmmmm. Maybe you could take a took at my weapon some other time, see if it needs any tuning or improvement. Could you do that?"

Ruby nodded vigorously, "I'd be happy to help."

"Good, sleep well." Blake blew out her candle.

OoOoO

Jaune woke up with a groan, and slowly sat up. Sleeping on the hard floor certainly made him miss his soft bed at home. Still it wasn't that different from camping. Although it had been years since their father had taken the family camping. _I do miss camping, maybe I'll take mom when I have been properly trained._

He looked around the hall, most the sleeping bags were empty. Jaune slowly got to his feet and stretched a bit before following the small stream of students leaving the hall. After leaving the hall he passed what looked like administration offices, passed a small fountain then he came to the locker rooms.

Jaune saw several students coming out of the locker rooms. A distinctive red hood passed him. "Good morning Ruby."

"What's so good about it?" said Ruby.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly," said Ruby in a huff. "Still why wouldn't Yang want to be on my team? We'd be a kickass team."

"Did she give a reason why?"

"Something about me needing to grow up and make new friends. I don't need friends to grow up. I drink milk! Speaking of which it's time for breakfast." Ruby sped off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Jaune's stomach grumbled, _I'm hungry too now what was my locker number?_

Jaune reached down and pulled out his scroll to find the info. He had downloaded a map of the campus and saved his locker number last night. His number was 636.

He found his locked and placed a finger on the locker. "Good morning Mr. Arc," said his locker. He started to pull off his pajamas then started to put on his clothes. After putting on his black hoodie and blue jeans he reached for several pieces of worn white armor. The armor still felt heavy but he was happy to have the extra protection for the initiation today.

He reached in and pulled out his sword and shield. He drew the sword from the shield and looked closely at the family heirloom. Many a night he had spent polishing the weapon while his grandfather told him of his adventures as a Hunter. The sword just felt right in his hand, like he had been born to wield it. After sheathing the sword and headed to the exit and out into the cool fall morning air.

Jaune started to follow a tall blonde girl towards the cafeteria. He remembered that Ruby had abandoned him at the door to the amphitheater to run over to a blonde girl but he wasn't sure she was the same. The Cross Continental Transmit (CCT) tower soon came into view, it was easily the tallest building at Beacon and maybe the whole of Vale. Furthermore, it was at the center of the academy. Headmaster Ozpin's office was at the top of the tower.

The cafeteria wasn't much further past the CCT. Has he approached the entrance he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Jaune saw Wynn standing in an alcove to the side of the entrance. He walked over and saw that he was with a tall muscular red-haired girl, they were speaking in hushed tones. "Good morning Wynn!" Jaune called out to him.

Wynn looked over at him and gave him a brief look of annoyance before returning his greeting. "Good morning Mr. Arc."

The girl half turned towards him and Jaune saw that she had dark green eyes. "Is this a friend of yourself Wynn?"

"He's an acquaintance of sorts, we met yesterday. Jaune may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Pyrrha Nikos. Not that she needs an introduction."

"Should I know who she is?" asked Jaune.

Wynn gave him a look of surprise. "You don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is?"

"Nope."

"Pyrrha Nikos has won the Mistral Junior Tournament for the last four years in a row."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Pyrrha Nikos aka the 'Invincible Girl' aka the 'Undefeated of the East.'"

"Still nothing," replied a sheepish Jaune.

"Do people in in Vale live under rocks or do they just not care about what happens outside their kingdom?"

Before Jaune could answer Pyrrha but an arm on Wynn's shoulder. "It's not a big deal if he doesn't know who I am, in fact I find it rather refreshing."

"He can't be this much ignoramus, she's on the front of every box Pumpkin Pete Marshmallow Flakes!"

Jaune looked her up and down as the realization soaked over him. "That's you? I though only famous people and star athletes got to be on Pumpkin Pete's."

Wynn sighed in relief, "I knew we'd get there eventually.

Pyrrha gave a sad smile. "While the photoshoot was rather fun the cereal is unfortunately not very nutritious."

"If you didn't believe in the product why did you support it?" asked Wynn curiously.

"They offered my parents a lot of Lien for it and they thought it would increase fame in the other kingdoms." She looked over at Jaune. "I guess it worked then."

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Jaune.

"Of course, I wanted to beat the crowd," replied Wynn. "I hope we end up on the same team Pyrrha, we could plan something if you're interested."

"I'm sorry but was just planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"I see. Well then, I won't take up any more of your time. I want to do some stretching before the initiation. I wish you both luck for today."

"Thanks Wynn," replied Jaune.

"Thank you," replied Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha have you eaten?"

"Not yet, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely."

OoOoO

Nora Valkyrie pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, they slammed loudly against the walls. The noise echoed across the walls drawing all eyes to her. Nora looked behind her with a grin. "Let's go Ren." She strode confidently into the room.

Ren yawned and followed her into the cafeteria.

Several rows of wooden tables covered the room and along the right-hand wall a buffet had been sent up. Nora walked over to the buffet. Silver chaffing dishes were full to bursting with many types of breakfast food. Fluffy mounds of scrambled eggs, rounds cuts of sausage, a pile of crispy bacon, bowls of various colored fruits, several boxes of cereal and more delicious breakfast food. "Where are the pancakes?"

Ren pointed to the far end of the table. She looked and saw an empty tray with pancakes written on a card in from of it. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Nora ran down and ripped off the top of the tray, a few scraps of pancakes were at the bottom. As rage started to surge through Nora she heard a loud whistle from behind her.

She looked over to she Yang waving merrily at her and holding up a huge plate of pancakes. Nora rushed over to wrap up Yang in huge bear hug, squeezing her friend tightly.

"Nora," Yang wheezed, "Let go before you crack a rib."

Instantly Nora let go then sat down in front of the heaping plate of warm pancakes. She saw a bottle of syrup next to the plate and drenched the pancakes in sweet brown syrup.

Yang took several deep breaths. "Some of the kitchen staff said they were running out of batter, so I was sure to save you some."

"Thanks Yang, you are truly my best friend."

Ren had arrived and sat on Nora's other side. He had a bowel of orange flakes and several pieces of fruit. He handed Nora a knife and fork.

Nora took them and with gusto started to wolf down her stack of pancakes.

"I thought Ren was your best friend."

Nora finished chewing her mouthful of pancakes and swallowed them. "Well your both clearly my best friends. Ren is my best boy friend and you are my best girl friend."

Yang gave her a bemused look while Ren chewed silently on his pumpkin flakes.

Meanwhile Nora had finished inhaling her pancakes then reached over and took Ren's orange juice then took a big gulp. Nora finished the glass of juice with a satisfied smack of her lips. She stood and walked back to the buffet table. She poured another glass of orange juice, grabbed the box of Pumpkin Pete's and grabbed a small bottle of milk then returned to the table.

"Ren how can you stand Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?" asked Yang. "They taste like pumpkin flavored cardboard."

Ren took another spoonful of flakes and placed it in his mouth and chewed on them with a thoughtful expression.

"He does it for the box tops."

Yang was still looking confusedly at Ren. "Box tops Ren?"

"Yup," replied Ren. He took the food from Nora and placed it on the table. He pulled the top off the cereal box and placed it in his pocket. Then he poured another bowl of cereal and milk before taking a swig of orange juice.

Yang's violet eyes flickered red for a brief moment. "Can someone explain to me why he wants the box top!"

Ren wordlessly handed Yang the orange box of cereal.

Yang placed in on the table to examine it.

Nora looked down front was a smiling athletic looking girl with green eyes and red hair. Next to her was a brown cartoon bunny the titular Pumpkin Pete. 'Pyrrha Nikos tested, Mother approved' was written in large green letters under the characters.

"Does this have something to do with Pyrrha Nikos?" Yang groaned. "First Wynn now you. What is the deal with this girl? She must be famous to be on Pumpkin Pete's."

Nora reached over and turned the box over so the back faced upwards.

Yang looked over the writing on the back of the box. "Collect 50 box tops to win a Pumpkin Pete hoodie." Yang looked at Ren incredulously. "You want a Pumpkin Pete hoodie?"

"Yup," replied Ren. He took another sip of orange juice.

"Why?"

Nora decided to interject so Ren could finish eating. She leaned close to Yang. "Ren thinks Pumpkin Pete is cute."

Ren sprayed a mouthful orange juice across the table. "Nora!"

Yang started to laugh hysterically and clapped Nora on the shoulder as she stood. "I'll go get some paper towels."

Ren's pink eyes stared reproachfully up at Nora.

"Well you do like him and there isn't anything wrong with liking cute things."

"I know." He said quietly.

Yang came back and handed Ren a roll of brown paper towels. He started to sop up the orange juice.

"Well I will see you both at the initiation, I need to go find Ruby and make sure she finds it." Yang pulled out her scroll and started to text as she left the table.

Nora turned back to Ren. "We need to come up with a plan in case we get separated in the initiation. How about a bird call? No that's too obvious. Wolf howl? No anyone could fake that… I know a sloth call!"

"Nora," Ren interjected. "Sloths don't make noise."

"That's why it's perfect!"

"Pardon me?" an unfamiliar voice asked from next to her.

Nora looked up to see a blonde young man with dark blue eyes. Nora stood up in an instant. "Are you eavesdropping on our master plan?"

The blonde took a step back and raised both his hands up. "No nothing like that," he pointed towards Ren. "I was just wondering if your boyfriend is done with the Pumpkin Pete's?"

Nora felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Ren isn't my boyfriend, I mean we have been together forever, but not 'together' together." She turned back to Ren. "Not that you're not handsome! You totally are, it's just that would be weird! Am I right?"

Ren stared up at her and his lips curled up into a slight smile. He wordlessly passed her the box of Pumpkin Pete's.

Nora quickly took it and turned away from Ren and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks," said the blonde and walked off to sit next to a red-haired girl dressed in gold and copper armor.

Professor Goodwitch's voice rang over the loudspeaker. "Would all first-year student please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation! I repeat all first years to Beacon Cliff for initiation!"

Nora grabbed Ren's hand and charged towards the door of the cafeteria. "We don't want to be late."

AN: Another chapter down, as I stated last time I will be shooting for Sunday evening releases.

Many thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed my story. Any and all feedback would be appreciated.

merendinoemiliano: Much like Aura everyone has the capacity to learn how to use Dust. However, some people are more naturally gifted with it. Also, it can be rather expensive to use or train with. Thanks for the response.


	5. An Intriguing Initiation

The Winter Knight

Chapter 4:

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Wynn's body felt loose and his mind was focused. He stood in the small crowd of first year students. They stood in front of a cliff and to their right were many small platforms. _I wonder what those are for?_ Ozpin walked out in front of them carrying a white mug. Glinda followed at his side a large tablet in hand.

"For many years you have trained to become Hunters. Today that training will be put to the test in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin took a swig from the dark liquid in his mug.

Glinda stepped forward, "I am sure many of have been wondering about team assignments. Teams will be formed today, from the results of your initiation."

Ozpin continued. "Your team will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. Ideally you would be paired with someone with whom you would work well with. So, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?" Ruby cried out. Her sentiment was echoed around the group of students. "That doesn't seem fair!"

Ozpin's stared at Ruby for a long moment. "Life rarely is fair Ms. Rose. Now as I was saying, after you meet your partner head to the northern part of the forest. There you will find an abandoned temple. In the temple there are several relics. Each pair must collect one and return to the cliff face. Any pair returning without a relic will fail and be sent home."

 _Seems simple enough, I wonder what danger there is in the forest? Will it just be Grimm or is there something else to be concerned about?_

As if reading his thoughts Glinda spoke. "In the forest you will meet opposition. Do not hesitate do destroy everything in your path, or you will surely die. You will be monitored and graded on your performance throughout the initiation. Our instructor's will not intervene to save you."

Jaune laughed nervously.

Glinda glared at him until he stopped.

Ozpin pointed to the platforms. "Now students will please head to the platforms. I look forward to seeing your… landing strategies." Ozpin paused for a moment. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune stepped in front of Ozpin. "You mentioned our 'landing strategy' are you providing a parachute or something?"

"No. You will be falling and it is up to you to plan accordingly. Everyone has two minutes to prepare yourselves. Good luck."

Wynn walked over to a platform and examined it curiously. _No Dust, seems purely mechanical._ He took his place on the platform, then looked to his left. Ren stood his eyes closed and appeared to be mediating. To his left was Nora who bounced from foot to foot with a grin of excitement on her face. She had taken out a large silver and pink hammer holding it in both hands.

Wynn looked to his right and saw Yang, her long blonde hair blowing in a slight breeze. On her wrists were large yellow gauntlets, she removed a magazine of red and orange shotgun shells and replacing them with red and golden shells instead. Her sister, Ruby was on Yang's far side. She already had taken out _Crescent Rose_ and appeared to be talking to the weapon in a soft almost loving tone. _What an odd child._

Wynn checked on his own weapons. _Silverthorn_ was snug on his left hip. On his right hip rested his revolver. _I'll be fine just using my Glyphs, no need to waste Dust._

Wynn waited and after a few moments his platform made a whirring noise. It sprung up sending him flying high into the air.

OoOoO

As Wynn flew off, Yang took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. She looked to Ruby gave her two thumbs up then she was shot off into the sky. The wind whipped at her hair as she flew high out over the green forest.

At the apex of her flight Yang pointed _Ember Celica_ towards the ground and fired a round from each of her gauntlets sending up further in the air. She scanned the air around her but didn't see anyone. Looking down she saw a white and red blur leaping from white circle suspended in midair just above the tree line. The blur disappeared under the tree line and a moment later the white circle disappeared as well.

As Yang started to fall she pointed herself towards the spot where the white circles had been. As she neared the ground she enveloped herself in the soft yellow light of her aura. She fired several shells in close succession to arrest her momentum. She crashed loudly into a small clearing but rolled with the fall. Her aura protecting her from most of the impact.

Yang used the momentum of the roll and came to her feet as her aura faded from around her. _Nailed the landing._ Yang looked around but all she saw were the brown trunks of trees and tall green bushes. She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Hello! Is anyone out there?" There was no response from the quiet forest. Then she heard two gunshots and ran in the direction of the shots.

Yang burst from the undergrowth into a clearing, Wynn was backing away from two large bearlike Ursa. The Grimm sniffed the air and they looked over at her with glowing yellow eyes. With a roar one of the Ursa charged her. Yang's aura flared to life as she charged the oncoming Ursa. She fired her gauntlets to boost her speed and hit the Ursa with a right hook which sent it flying back across the clearing.

Meanwhile Wynn was still fighting the other Ursa. Bright white aura emanated from his right hand as he raised his revolver and fired two more shots. The shots hit the armored faceplate of the Ursa. It roared in pain as cracks appeared in its faceplate. "Hmm stronger than expected." Wynn took the pistol in both hands and aimed fired one more shot. The bullet hit Ursa in the left eye and the lumbering form slumped to the ground, dead.

Yang looked back to her Ursa which was staggering back to its feet. She charged the beast while the Grimm as still off balance but it recovered before she could reach it. She slid to a stop as a sharp claw swung at her head. Yang sprang back to dodge the blow then continued to dodge the Ursa's strikes. "Stupid Grimm, couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." That is when she noticed three golden hairs falling to the ground and she instantly filled with rage. "You MONSTER!"

Her eyes turned red as she hit the Ursa with an uppercut firing a round from her gauntlet sending it flying upward. Yang fired her gauntlets sending her skyward after the Ursa. After passing the Grimm she raised both hands and brought them down in a hammer blow on the back of the Ursa, sending it plummeting back to earth. It hit the ground with a painful crunching noise leaving a small crater. As Yang landed as her aura started to fade then she walked over as the corpse started to smoke. The body soon melted away leaving only the white bone of its skeleton.

"That was nicely done," said Wynn. He walked over to her while reloading the revolver with large caliber bullets.

Yang looked his bright blue eyes. "So, I guess we're partners now."

"So, it would seem." Wynn replaced the revolver on his hip. "Going to claim your prize?"

Yang bent over and grabbed one of the smaller ribs and yanked hard. She broke the rib and placed it into the pocket of her shorts. "Ursa Majors I think."

"Agreed, Ursa Major's normally hunt in pairs. There would be more if they were Ursa Minors and Ursa Maximus are usually solo hunters." Wynn turned in a circle scanning the clearing. "I think we are in the clear, not bad 2-star Grimm, maybe 2.5."

"They were pretty big." Yang flicked her wrists and popped the expended shells out of _Ember Celica_. They flew up and fell around her in small but colorful circle. She pulled out a new magazine and snapped them into place. "Time to head North."

Wynn pulled out his scroll and pressed it few times. He pointed, "North is this way."

Yang sprinted off in the direction he was pointing. "Last one to the temple has the buy the winner dinner!" She yelled in a playful tone. She looked back to see Wynn running after to her, he had a look of determination on his face. Yang weaved through the trees, hopped over a fallen tree, and sprang over a small stream. When she looked back behind her Wynn was gone.

"You looking in the wrong direction," Wynn's voice called out from above her. She looked up to see him leap from a white circle and land on a nearby tree branch. He kept leaping from tree to tree and whenever there was a gap in the tree line occurred a white circle would appear beneath his feet. Wynn soon started to pull away from her.

 _Dang he's fast. Those circles are a neat trick, must be his Semblance._ Yang put on a burst of speed but before she could catch up Wynn had already stopped crouching on a tree branch. She stopped at the trunk of the tree and looked up to him. "Do you see the temple?"

Wynn leapt lightly from the branch and landed in front of her. "I think so, its on the far side of this clearing. Also, no Grimm that I can see in the area." He started to walk into the clearing.

Yang followed at his side. She looked across the clearing, several hundred yards away was a circular broken stone wall. "Are those white circles you created your semblance?"

"Yes, they're called Glyphs. This semblance has been passed down the Schnee family line for generations!" Wynn gave her a sidelong look, "So since we are partners mind telling me about your semblance?"

Yang lifted up her right arm and formed a first. "Well I call mine Verserk. When I take damage, I can use it to strengthen my attacks. So basically, the more hurt I get the stronger I get." Yang flexed her arms. "It also has the side effect of turning my eyes red."

"Sounds like an incredibly potent ability. Still it's a shame about changing your eye color to red. You have very pretty eyes."

Yang started to sprint towards the temple as a blush spread across her face. She covered the distance easily and after placing he hand on the crumbling wall of the temple she turned to see Wynn rejoin her. "I beat you to the temple, now you have to buy me dinner."

"Nonsense, I found the temple first. Nor did I agree to the terms of the race. You just shouted a challenge then ran off into a Grimm filled forest like a crazy person."

Yang smiled, "Don't be such a sore loser Wynn." She walked around the wall into the small circular temple. There were several small stone plinths on them were a series of black and white chess pieces. "So, which one should we take?"

Wynn walked into the middle of the temple and looked at each of the plinths. "My father always says that men are either kings or pawns." He started walking towards the white pieces.

 _I wonder what that is supposed to mean?_ Yang crossed her arms over her chest. "Which are you Wynn, a king or a pawn?"

Wynn said nothing but looked over all the pieces before reaching out and taking the white horse piece. He turned to face her with a smile, "I always wanted to be a Knight."

Yang returned his smile, "I do like pretty ponies." She walked over to stand next to him as he placed the knight in a pocket.

Wynn leapt up to the top of the stone wall and scanned the area around the temple. "Shall we return or do you want to wait for the others?"

"I wouldn't mind for waiting for Ruby and the others." _I know Ruby is strong and will be ok but it is the older sister's prerogative to worry._

"Very well, why don't you tell me about Ren and Nora while we wait." Wynn sat down on the wall but kept his eyes fixed on the clearing.

OoOoO

For a few brief moments Jaune was enjoying the sensation of flying, then he started to fall and the terror set in. _Landing strategy, landing strategy? How am I supposed to land? I'm going to die!_ Jaune let out a high-pitched scream of terror has he plummeted towards the earth. Then suddenly a red and gold javelin came flying out of the blue and caught him cleanly through the hood. He let out a grunt at the change in momentum as the javelin pinned him against a tree. "Thank you!" He shouted in joy. Then Jaune took several deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"I'm sorry!" Shouted a voice in the distance.

 _Was that Pyrrha's voice? That must have been an incredible throw. I can't believe I'm alive._ Jaune checked his jeans. "Well at least I didn't piss myself, now that would have been embarrassing." After a few minutes of hanging around Jaune spotted Pyrrha's red hair and golden armor moving swiftly through the treetops.

"Are you ok?" Pyrrha landed gracefully on a tree branch above Jaune. She was panting slightly but quickly scanned the area. Then seemingly satisfied that they were in no immediately danger looked down at Jaune. There was concern in her green eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked again uncertainly.

"I am now thanks to you. That was one heck of a throw but think you could let me down?" He pointed up at the javelin that was still pinning his black hoodie to the tree trunk. "It's stuck pretty deep."

Pyrrha smiled at his response. "I'm sorry I didn't get here quicker. Be careful I am going to let you fall. Are you ready?"

Jaune took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Go ahead." He heard her pull out the javelin from the tree then he fell. Jaune fell and slipped as his feet hit the ground. Luckily, he fell forward and caught himself with his arms. Then pushed himself back to his feet.

Pyrrha landed next to him in a crouch then slowly stood. "So where to next partner?"

OoOoO

Ruby flew across the sky with a whoop of excitement. Her silver eyes scanned the forest under her, but there was no good landing spot. She angled her body so her head was facing the ground as she started to fall and pick up speed. The green of the forest came rushing up to meet her as Ruby pulled out _Crescent Rose_ extending it into sniper mode. She fired once, twice, thrice slowing her descendant as she aimed towards a giant tree. With the tree fast approaching, she extended _Crescent Rose_ into its scythe configuration. Jutting the blade over the branch, flipping her around. Then she finally landed on the ground in a crouch.

Ruby waited a listened for any signs of danger, but no monsters jumped out of the underbrush or from behind any of the trees. _Good, now I need to find Yang. If I find her first she has to be on my team._ Ruby cupped her hands to her mouth. "Yang! Yang! Where are you?"

Only silence responded so she started to run through the forest continuing to call her big sisters name. _Well if I don't find Yang who else could be on my team? Wynn seems cool and dust seems really useful. Jaune is really nice but he doesn't seem like a good fighter. Blake likes books, I like books, we could make it work._

Ruby ran out into a big clearing straight into a pack of a dozen Beowolves. As one they all stopped and started to snarl at her. The pack slowly started to encircle her. _Is it my birthday already?_ She held _Crescent Rose_ tightly against her chest. She started to tremble, in excitement as the soft red light of her aura covered her body.

The Beowolves snarled softly, their yellow eyes glared hungrily through the skull white plating covering their faces. They had completely surrounded Ruby. The Beowolf directly in front of her seemed to be the leader, or at the very least it was the biggest.

Ruby grew tired of waiting and charged towards the leader. She leapt nimbly as the Grimm snapped at her leg with its sharp teeth. Ruby whirled her scythe around and cut its head clean off. She fired a shot sending her skyward as the rest of the pack howled. She fired two more shots and two more Beowolves heads exploded.

The pack turned as one towards her as she landed and started to charge her. Then something black came flying around of the tree line and caught one of the Grimm in the neck. It was a sword of some kind. It stuck out of the neck of a Beowolf that groaned in pain. The sword was connected to what looked like a black rope which flew back towards the trees as a girl with long dark hair and a black bow walked out into view.

Blake caught her sword and the blade folded back as Ruby realized the handle of the sword was actually a pistol grip. She took a knee and started to fire at the backs of the Grimm. Several stopped in their tracks and turned to face this new foe. The bullets bounced off the Grimm's bony carapace. Blake grimaced slightly as half of the pack surrounded her.

Ruby landed as a Beowolf lunged, sending a clawed paw at her head. She ducked and spun arcing the scythe around, the Grimm fell in two meaty chunks behind her. She kept leaping back as her half of the pack continued to charge. Each one fell in turn to a single strike of _Crescent Rose_. The clearing was soon littered in pieces of Grimm. Ruby gazed through the smoking corpses to check how Blake was doing. She gave out a horrified squeak as one the Beowolf bit cleanly into her pale white neck.

Blake's body disappeared in puff of smoke as the real Blake stabbed her black sword into the open mouth of the Beowolf. The Grimm fell over dead and Blake continued calmly towards the three remaining Beowolves. She lifted up her odd sheath in her offhand and charged the Grimm. A second Blake appeared in front of her taking the blow from the first Beowolf and disappeared. She whirled slicing off the head of the Grimm.

The two remaining Beowolves leapt forward howling with rage. Blake leapt up as a copy of her remained behind, the second Blake boosted the first high into the air over the Grimm who attacked the second Blake. She brought the blades down stabbing deep into the exposed back of the Beowolves. They let out whimpers of pain, as their bodies started to smoke as they died.

As Ruby pulled out a fresh clip of ammo, she watched as Blake started to collect a bone from each of the fallen Grimm. Ruby placed the fresh into Crescent Rose and secured it. She walked over to a smoking corpse and started collecting bones from each of her kills. When Ruby looked up Blake was staring curiously at her. "Are we cool?"

Blake smiled softly as her amber eyes softened. "Yea we cool."

Author's Note:

Merendinoemiliano you made some good points that are definitely going into my reworks. Thanks as always.

To Anon: It was a dialogue heavy chapter with new people meeting each other. The next few chapters will be much more combat intensive so there should be less of an issue. Thanks for the feedback.

As always thanks to everyone who follows or favorites the story.


	6. Gallivanting with Grimm

The Winter Knight

Volume 1: Chapter 5

Gallivanting with Grimm

RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Jaune Arc walked through the forest with sword and shield in hand. Pyrrha was roughly ten feet ahead of him carrying a rifle with her shield slung across her back. Everything was quiet, too quiet in his opinion. In fact, that forest had gone completely silent. He took a few quick steps forward to catch up to Pyrrha. "It's too quiet. Some Grimm are likely nearby. Animals tend to go silent when predators are close." He whispered.

Pyrrha stopped to listen to the forest, after a few moments of listening. "You're right." She closed her eyes and seemed to focus. "It seems some of our fellow students are nearby. Increasing our number seems prudent. This way." Pyrrha continued to walk forward slowly, her rifle slightly raised.

Jaune followed her and they soon stepped out of the tree line to see a cave in a small clearing. In front of the cave were two students looking at a cave drawing that was on the wall next to the entrance of the cave. One was tall with short brown hair and wearing a full suit of gray armor that put Jaune's to shame.

He was holding a large mace over one shoulder. The second boy was shorter with a light green mohawk wearing a sleeveless green hoodie. He was carrying a pair of daggers which hilts was full of dust in various colors.

"What do you think these symbols mean?" The tall boy asked his teammate.

"Not sure, they seem really old. I guess the temple could be in the cave, we are in the northern part of the forest."

Jaune accidently stepped on a branch and the boys turned in unison brandishing their weapons before seeing Jaune and Pyrrha. They slowly started to lower their weapons.

Mohawk Boy slid his daggers back into sheaths on each thigh. "Wait aren't you Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha lowered her rifle as she looked the pair up and down. "I am she. What did you find?"

Mohawk Boy stepped forward excitedly. "Just some markings on this cave wall. Bunch of people and some kind of scorpion. We think that the temple is in the cave."

Armor Boy stepped forward and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Shut up, you shouldn't just give that information away."

Mohawk Boy ignored him as he walked up to Pyrrha, "I'm Russel Thrush by the way. The angry guy behind me is Cardin Winchester. I still can't believe you're here at Beacon. I remember you fighting Sage Ayana in the finals of the Mistral Junior Regional Tournament. What an epic fight!"

Pyrrha smiled shyly. "He was a very spirited competitor. It was an enjoyable fight. I hope to face him again in the future."

Cardin folded his arms over his chest. "Being good in tournaments is one thing. Being good against Grimm is something else." He looked over at Jaune and looked him up and down. He didn't seem impressed. "What's your name then?"

Jaune took a step forward and proudly proclaimed, "The name is Jaune Arc. I come from a long line of Hunters."

Cardin lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "You aren't related to Roland Arc by any chance?"

"He's my dad." Jaune said with a hint of pride in his voice. "He's one of the people that inspired me to be a Hunter."

"How about that! My old man went to Beacon with him. They weren't on the same team though. How come I didn't see you at Signal Academy?"

"Don't we have more important things to deal with right now?" Jaune replied evasively. "The relics could be in that cave why don't you go check it out?"

"Why don't you go check it then? If Pyrrha Nikos is as good as her reputation she should be able to find them no problem."

Jaune walked over to the Cardin and Russel. "Gentlemen while I am sure Pyrrha can easily handle anything in this forest. This is a rare chance for your to not only impress her but the teachers as well." He put an arm around Russel's shoulder. "I mean do well enough and I will even consider letting you guys on the team. Team Arc already has Pyrrha and we still need two more and it could be you."

"Since when do student get to make teams?" Cardin stepped away from Jaune. "You just want us to check out the cave for you."

"Nonsense. If we want to be on a team we need to work as a team. That's what my grandfather said. Now Pyrrha here has a rifle and neither of you have a ranged weapon. We will guard the entrance while you check out the cave. If you find the relics just grab two and come back. If any Grimm attack us you will hear the gunshots and can come back to help us out."

"What if we are attacked?" Asked Cardin. "Are we just supposed to scream in fright and wait for Pyrrha to come save us from the big bad Grimm?"

Russel hit Cardin on the arm. "Come on man this is our chance to be on a team with the Pyrrha Nikos. How much trouble could one little cave be? Jaune's plan seems solid enough."

Cardin grumbled. "Fine let's just get this over with." He hefted his mace and smashed it into the wall of the cave. A chunk of rock was sent flying several feet into the cave which echoed deep into the cave. After waiting several moments of nothing happening. "I guess it is safe, let's go Russel."

Russel turned to wave to Jaune and Pyrrha as he entered the cave, "See you guys soon. I promise we won't disappoint you."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he turned towards back to the forest. "Let's keep our eyes and ears open for any Grimm."

Pyrrha walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune… would you mind if I asked you a question?

Jaune stared into her green eyes. "Ah sure you can ask me anything Pyrrha. What's up?"

"Why didn't you use your Aura to protect yourself while you were falling? I mean Ozpin gave us plenty of time to prepare a landing strategy." When Jaune didn't immediately answer she continued. "You have unlocked your Aura, haven't you?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I must have been sick that day. Refresh my memory?"

Pyrrha frowned ever so slightly _._ "Well Aura is normally unlocked from years of training and meditation. However, there is another method used is occasionally used in other kingdoms. It is possible to forcibly activate someone's Aura."

Jaune leapt forward excitedly. "Could you do that Pyrrha?" Activate my Aura I mean?"

Pyrrha took a step back. "I could do that, Jaune but it's dangerous if I get it wrong. It could kill you and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Jaune's shoulders slumped. "Ok I'll show you, but I have to focus." _Come on Jaune you can do this. Remember what grandfather taught you._

Jaune closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths to focus himself. After several deep breaths he felt a warmth spread over his body, he felt lighter and calmer. He opened his eyes looking down at his hands to see them covered in his soft green aura. "Well there's my Aura, I know it isn't impressive but…"

A scream came echoing out of the cave entrance. Jaune and Pyrrha turned, their weapons ready as Pyrrha's bright red Aura flared around her.

OoOoO

Wynn sat idly on the wall of the temple. He was watching the tree line for movement his revolver was resting against his right leg. Several Grimm corpses littered the clearing their bones still smoking.

"Then Nora hit him over the head with her lunch tray and we've been friends ever since." Yang was slowly walking along the top of the wall on the far side of the temple. "If you keep using that revolver you going to keep attracting Grimm."

"You're just annoyed that they keep coming to my side of the temple, and I'm having all the fun." Yang decided not to respond. Wynn pivoted to side to look back at her.

"No need to pout, besides the shots will also attract our fellow students to our location. They clearly need all the help they can get."

Yang jumped down into the temple and started to pace back and forth like a caged animal. "What do you think is taking everyone so long?"

 _Could be any number of things with the considerable quantity of variables involved. Where everyone landed, the amount and strength of Grimm in the forest, how strong the students are… Wait does she actually want my opinion or does she want to be reassured?_ "If you are worried about Ruby then I have question for you. Is she strong?"

Yang kept pacing at a quicker race, "Of course she is strong and quick. Still it's an older sister right to worry about her younger sister. Right?"

Wynn started to smile. "Now you sound like my older sister." _I wonder what the military is having her do? I do hope she comes for the Vytal Festival._ He saw blur of black and white exit the forest and raised his revolver tracking the movement. "Yang something has come out of the forest."

Yang stopped pacing back and forth to leapt up onto the wall. "If it's a Grimm, it's my turn to kill it." She covered her eyes to stare out across the bright field as another figure in black and red exited the forest. "It's Ruby and Blake," said Yang happily.

"Yang is that you?" Ruby's face split into a wide grin as she started sprinting towards them. Yang jumped down and ran towards her sister.

Wynn was momently distracted by the curve of Yang's round ass as she sprinted towards her sister. _Focus Wynn, what can you learn from this?_ _Ruby is clearly faster than her sister. Really fast considering she isn't using her Aura._ Wynn did a double take as he saw Blake walk out of the forest a second time. _I thought she came out first. Was I distracted by Yang or am I seeing Déjà vu? Or was its Blake's Semblance? Maybe an illusion of some kind? I'll have to keep an eye on her. She is a curious one to be sure._

Yang easily lifted Ruby up into the air crushing her in a big bear hug. "Glad you got here in one piece Ruby." She let Ruby back down to the ground.

"Well of course I did. My new partner and I made short work of a pack of Beowolves." Ruby looked back over at Blake. "I hope you remember Blake from last night?"

Yang glanced over at Blake who was glaring at Wynn. "I remember her. I'm glad you two hit it off. How's it going Blake?" Blake ignored her. Yang grabbed her sister by the arm. "Come on and grab a relic."

Ruby looked over at Wynn. "Oh, Wynn's your partner. That's cool I guess." Ruby leaned close to Yang and whispered excitedly. "I think she is some kind of ninja!"

 _A ninja? Ruby must be reading too many comic books._ Wynn leapt down from the wall into the temple entrance. "Hello Ms. Rose." He looked past her to where Blake was sulking still glaring at him. He simply nodded towards Blake. "Just Blake."

Blake scowled at him and drew her black sword. The blade bent backwards over the hilt which extended into a gun barrel, she pointed it towards Wynn.

Wynn almost activated his aura in response, but he decided to not escalate things further. He slowly raised his hands. "Easy there Blake we're all acquaintances here. Aren't we?"

Blake smirked for a brief moment as she walked slowly towards Wynn. "Whoever is hiding on the other side of the temple come out with your hands up. No funny business."

"Woah let's put down the guns and calm down. This isn't a Kuchinashi standoff." Nora came around the corner with her hammer over her shoulder. A moment later Ren followed behind her hands raised in the air.

OoOoO

Ren observed the standoff in quiet contemplation. _I don't think this situation technically counts as a Kuchinashi standoff since there are only two groups not three._

Blake had stopped a few paces in front of Wynn but still had her gun trained on Ren. "Where are your weapons?"

 _This girl is troublesome, I hope she doesn't end up on our team._ Ren flicked his wrists and his hidden butterfly swords slid up into his outstretched hands. He looked back to Blake. "Satisfied?"

"I suppose so." Blake gave Wynn one final look and lowered her weapon. She walked over and stood next to Ruby.

"Were you planning on using me as a human shield in case a fight broke out?" Wynn asked Blake.

Blake simply shrugged her shoulders in response as she looked back over at Ruby who was deciding on which chess piece to take.

Yang walked over to them and Wynn followed still keeping one eye on Blake. "Glad you both made it." She pressed the black knight into Nora's hand. "Did you encounter any Grimm on the way here?"

"A few small ones but they were no threat to us." Nora flexed her bicep proudly showing her bulging muscles. "We also saw a big King Taijitu but we were able to evade it using Ren's semblance."

 _All of us together would likely be able to handle it without too much trouble. Nora and I would struggle to beat it at full strength._

Wynn stepped forward. "As much as I would like Ren to tell me more about his Semblance we should probably leave as soon as possible if Grimm that strong are in the forest. This isn't an extermination mission. We only need to take the relics and return to the cliff. Yang since your sister is here do you have an objection about leaving?"

Yang smiled at Wynn. "Nope I'm ready if you are." Suddenly a high-pitched scream rang out from the forest. "Some girl is in trouble!" shouted Yang. "We should help her."

The scream sounded closer and Ren looked up to see a green blur falling towards them. It hit the ground and started to roll across the clearing until it hit the wall of the temple with a sickening crunch. _That looked painful._

The group rushed out of the temple to see who or what it was. A blonde boy was sprawled against the wall with his back against the ground and his feet against the wall. His aura faded as his got unsteadily to his feet with a manic look in his eye. While he was covered in grass and dust he didn't seem too hurt despite the fall. "DEATHSTALKER! Pyrrha needs help! We need to go help her!"

"Jaune you need to calm down and tell us what happened," said Wynn.

OoOoO

Pyrrha and Jaune stood weapons raised as the screams from the cave, closer and closer. She took half a step forward as her rifle shifted from rifle to its javelin form with a metallic clicking sound. Pyrrha covered her face with her shield as the stone entrance of the cave exploded outwards from the force of the Grimm smashing its way through. It was a Deathstalker, a huge scorpion. A bigger specimen than Pyrrha had ever seen.

Cardin was bent over, panting. His blue aura chaotically swirling around him. He parried golden stinger of the Deathstalker with his mace, deflecting it to one side. "It already got Russel, its all over for me. I'll hold him off, just go." With a roar of defiance, he charged the Grimm.

The Deathstalker's large claws clicked menacingly as it scuttled forward towards Cardin. He rolled under the first claw but slipped on some rubble as the second claw grabbed him around the waist. The stinger was covered in blood as it plunged towards Cardin.

Pyrrha threw her shield, coated in the red glow of her Aura. It intercepted the stinger, saving Cardin's life. She started to charge forward with Jaune a half a step behind her.

The Deathstalker recoiled in pain from the shield strike. Turning to face the new threats, it continued to squeeze Cardin in its claw.

Cardin's aura started to flicker as Jaune attempted to flank the Grimm. He caught the stinger on his shield and managed to deflect it down into the ground. He jumped on the tail of the Deathstalker, attempting to keep the deadly stinger out of the fight.

Pyrrha caught returning shield in her left hand. Throwing her javelin with all her might, it caught the remaining claw of the Deathstalker. Pinning it into the stone wall.

The Deathstalker spasmed in pain. Angrily it flicked its stinger skyward sending Jaune flying high into the air. _I hope he figured out his landing strategy, if not his Aura should soften most of the blow. I hope._

Cardin's Aura sputtered out and he started to scream as the claw of the huge Grimm started to crush him.

Pyrrha heard a sickening crunching noise and charged the claw holding Cardin. She hit the claw shield first like a rocket finally breaking the Grimm's hold on her fellow Hunter trainee.

Cardin slumped to the ground like a ragdoll. He was clearly unconscious as his mace fell from his limp hand. It hit the ground and rolled several feet away.

 _I need to get the Deathstalker away from him and I need to find Jaune._ "Over here you monster!" She raised her arm and activated her semblance to have her javelin return to her outstretched hand.

The Deathstalker lumbered towards Pyrrha who retreated back several steps. Once she was certain the Grimm would follow, she sped off into the forest. She smiled to herself at the noise of trees falling over as the Deathstalker followed her away from the cave.

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to my editor Linthal.

As always thanks to everyone who follows or favorites the story.


	7. Gaggle of Grimm

The Winter Knight

Volume 1: Chapter 6

Gaggle of Grimm

Jaune took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Wynn I was with Pyrrha and two other students in a cave to the East of here. At least I think its East, whatever direction I came flying in from anyway. The two other students went into the cave and disturbed the Deathstalker. It came out of the cave and attacked us. I jumped on its tail and it flung me here. We need to go help Pyrrha NOW!"

"Ok Jaune don't worry we will save her," said Wynn. He turned to the rest of the students. "Everyone stays with your partner and let's move out. Jaune you'll go with Yang and me. Unless anyone wants to abandon Pyrrha to fight the Grimm alone?"

Ruby leapt forward, "Blake and I are with you Wynn." She turned to Jaune and held out the black rook to him. "Here Jaune you and Pyrrha will need this in order to pass."

Jaune took the relic from Ruby in trembling hands. "Thanks Ruby, I had forgotten all about the relics." He turned back to Wynn. "Can we please go save Pyrrha now?"

Nora and Ren stepped forward. "We're with you too. My hammer is itching to smash some more Grimm," said Nora cheerfully.

"Does anyone else hear that?" asked Blake in a nervous voice.

"I don't hear anything… wait what's that rumbling noise?" asked Wynn. "Pairs spread out it sounds like we'll have company soon. Ruby and Blake on the left flank. Nora and Ren on the right, we'll hold the middle. Ready yourselves."

Yang pushed pass Wynn and Jaune. "I'm ready for a good fight." She turned back to smile at Wynn. "I can't let you have all the fun."

The rumbling sound drew ever closer, the sounds of trees crashing, joined the cacophony. Pyrrha bathed in a red glow burst out of the forest and sprinted towards the temple as fast as she could.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out waved his hands wildly. "Come over here."

Moments later the massive Deathstalker burst out of the forest smashing down several trees. It shining red eyes looked across the field at the students clicking its claws menacingly. Then started to advance on the students.

Pyrrha stopped next to Jaune as her red Aura started to fade. She sat down back against the wall panting slightly. "Is everyone else ok?"

"We're ok now that you're here. How were the others when you left?" Asked Jaune.

"Cardin is pretty beat up. His Aura broke so I had to draw the Deathstalker away from him. I never saw any sign of Russel." Her sweat covered face fell, "I fear the worse for him. I… couldn't save them."

"You drew off the Deathstalker and wounded it pretty badly by the looks of it," said Jaune. _The Grimm looks pretty tired._ "I think we could stay ahead of it. Everyone has their relics all we need to do is get back to the cliff face before more Grimm show up. Can you still run Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked back up with a confident look on her face. "I can do this all day but a few more moments to catch my breath would be appreciated. I used a lot of Aura to stay ahead of the Deathstalker."

OoOoO

Ruby looked out over the field as the Deathstalker thundered across it. "The Deathstalker is tired and wounded. I say we finish if off now."

Wynn looked over at her dismissively. "No. Yang and I will slow it down, then we will retreat as a group. There is a King Taijitu nearby and we don't know what other Grimm could be in the forest."

Ruby grinned at him, "All the more reason to kill it quickly before they show up." She looked back to Blake. "Come on partner!" She pulled out _Crescent Rose_ and charged across the green field towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Both Wynn and Yang shouted in unison _._

 _Killing a Grimm duh._ Ruby ignored their cries as the wind whipped around her speeding her towards the large Grimm. Then a piercing screech came from overhead. Ruby looked up to see a gigantic Nevermore broke through the clouds and dove towards her.

The huge birdlike Grimm sped towards her but then pulled up shooting a barrage of black feathers towards Ruby.

Ruby's activated her Aura and dodged left towards the tree line as a line of feathers plunged deep into the ground in front of her. She chanced a glance behind her and her mouth dropped open in shock. Blake wasn't behind her. _Where's Blake?_ Wynn and Yang were running to catch up to her.

As she approached the tree line a feather caught the end of her red cloak pinning her to the trunk of a tree. Ruby struggled against it. _How? I'm covered in my Aura? Is it that strong?_

The Deathstalker cut through the feathers with its pinchers like a hot knife through butter. Then it continued scuttling towards her.

Ruby began to panic as she struggled futilely against the feather pinning her to the tree. Her fear causing her aura to sputter out and fade from sight. She closed her eyes as the golden stinger shot towards her face… but nothing happened.

After a few seconds Ruby opened her eyes to see the stinger twitching less than a foot from her face. She reflexively took a step backwards and fell over on her butt. The Deathstalker's tail was trapped in a wall of ice. "Wynn?"

"Yang get Ruby out of here now. Nora and Ren cover me as best you can." Wynn was standing just behind her. _Silverthorn_ was thrust into the large wall of ice. He pulled the Messer out of the ice panting slightly. As the Deathstalker struggled against the ice he scanned the skies for the Nevermore. It had disappeared back above the clouds.

Yang's Aura covered fist hit the tree above Ruby's head and sent it flying into the woods. She scooped up Ruby in her strong arms as a white circle appeared under her feet and propelled her back towards the temple.

Two blurs sped past them one pink and one teal then Ren and Nora landed next to Wynn. "What's the plan?" asked Nora.

"Ren take out the weakened claw to distract it, I will take off the stinger. Nora you smash it once its weakened." Wynn replied in an even tone. His bright white Aura swirled around him like a snow globe. "It's weakened and I have the Deathstalker trapped. Let's finish it before any more Grimm arrive."

Yang landed with Ruby next to Jaune and Pyrrha who had been running forward to assist.

The Deathstalker let out an ear-piercing screech as it was unable to free itself from the ice wall. Its uninjured claw attempted to cut the ice but It's claws barely out of reach from its trapped tail. The wall of ice was several feet thick and was very strong.

Ruby watched as Ren appeared from out of nowhere next to the Deathstalker covered in bright teal green Aura. He brought both Butterfly Swords down in a double overhead strike and cut cleanly through the injured claw of the Grimm. He leapt back into the forest, disappearing from view.

 _Wow is he doing that?_ Ruby wondered. _He is a ninja too?_

Wynn held _Silverthorn_ in both hands as it started to shift form. The blade lengthened turning from pure white to dark silver color. Green air dust whirled along the blade as it slashed the air. A howling vortex of wind flew out from the blade and slashed cleanly through the stinger of the Deathstalker. It fell down and slid down the ice wall. "Now Nora!" Wynn shouted.

Nora's stepped up onto her hammer and pulled a hidden trigger. A pink explosion enveloped Nora. The resulting blast launched her high into the air, easily clearing the wall of ice. She started to spin as her soft pink Aura sparkled around her. The hammer cracked the white armored carapace on the head of the Deathstalker smashing it into the ground.

The Grimm crumpled to the ground dying, but its tail wriggled back and forth like snake as it squirted black blood across the grass and ice.

"Let me down," said Ruby grumpily. _This is so embarrassing, I can't believe I panicked._ Yang let her down gently and Ruby looked around. "Where did Blake go? Why wasn't she backing me up? We could have handled that."

"Dunno," said Jaune. "Last time I saw her she was with you. I was too busy checking on Pyrrha. Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine Jaune," said Ruby irritably.

Pyrrha had her rifle out looking towards the sky. "Where did that Nevermore go? They are normally somewhere around 3 to 3.5-star rated Grimm and I'm not sure we can handle one that strong."

OoOoO

Wynn scanned the sky for the Nevermore as Ren and Nora approached him. He had his revolver in his hand and waited for a few more moments, but the Grimm had disappeared back above the clouds. Wynn looked back down to the pair. "Good work you two. Just excellent work. Yang didn't understate your abilities in the slightest."

Nora grinned triumphally placing the hammer across her shoulders. "Well Ren and I are kind of a big deal. You're not half bad yourself Wynn. Mind if we collect some remains for the bounty?"

"Go ahead, just don't take too long. I am certain we haven't seen the last of that Nevermore." Wynn turned to see the rest of the students coming towards them. _Ignorant child charging in without her teammate. Where is Blake?_ Wynn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Stay calm and focused._ Blake wasn't with the group. Jaune and Pyrrha appeared to be taking up the rear guard.

Ruby and Yang were the first to reach him. "Thanks for saving my sister Wynn," said Yang. She cuffed Ruby lightly on the shoulder. "Our family has a bad habit about rushing headlong into dangerous situations."

"I have noticed that particular trait. It's incredibly vexing, do you both get it from your father?"

Yang looked thoughtful, "I don't think so. Dad has always been a pretty cautious guy most of the time. I guess we both get it from our mothers."

"Hmmm curious," Wynn looked back to Ruby. "What were you thinking Ms. Rose? You gave us quite the fright."

"I could have taken the Deathstalker if the Nevermore hadn't shown up," replied Ruby hotly. She took a step away from Yang as she looked towards the woods. "I would have been fine if Blake had been with me. Where did that girl go?"

"I sincerely doubt you could have taken that thing alone. I had devised a perfectly fine plan. Why did you choose to ignore it?

Ruby crossed her arms and turned her back at him. "I don't remember anyone making you the leader Mr. Schnee."

Before Wynn could answer a massive black snake shot out of the forest towards Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune noticed it first since Pyrrha was still watching the skies. He pushed Pyrrha out of the way as the snake's fangs struck his shield. His soft green Aura flared to life as the King Taijitu caught Jaune in its jaws. The white head of the Grimm appeared out of the forest and shot towards Ruby, Wynn, and Yang.

A light purple blur leapt out of a tree intercepting the white snake. Blake appeared in front of the snake and it snapped catching her in its jaws. The Grimm swallowed Blake's body whole. Its head immediately snapped back towards Ruby.

Blake's black blade stabbed the Grimm in the left eye as she landed lightly on its head. Its hissed recoiling in pain as black blood started to flow from its wounded eye. Blake immediately leapt back into a nearby tree. She started firing from the blind spot at the white head of the King Taijitu, its attention suddenly focused on her.

Wynn also fired a few quick shots at the white head of the Grimm adding to the Grimm's confusion. _That was an unexpectedly effective attack, she is rather sneaky. I guess Ruby was right, Blake is rather ninjalike._ _Her semblance appears to be some kind of clone. That's what I saw earlier, I wasn't seeing double._ He looked back over at the other head of the King Taijitu as Jaune started to scream.

Jaune's green Aura was still holding, the black head of the snake shook him like a dog with a chew toy. The Grimm threw him up into the air, its jaws opening wide, in an attempt to swallow him whole! The shield hit the Grimm in the side of the head, knocking it to the side. Jaune landed unsteadily on its head. He shakily stood back up and rained down a series of wild strikes to the top of the King Taijitu's head. The snake swiftly retreated back into the forest leaving Jaune to fall to the ground in a heap. "I really need to figure out a landing strategy," he wheezed.

Pyrrha leapt forward to protect Jaune's body as the shield returned to her outstretched hand. The Grimm's long tongue flicked out towards them. The massive snake's head shot forward, its jaws gaping wide. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and leapt to the side narrowly avoiding the snake's strike.

The King Taijitu black head started to slither forward for another strike. Pyrrha reared back and hurled her red and golden javelin with all her strength. The javelin, coated in her red Aura, shot into the Grimm's open mouth and pierced upwards into its brain. The head froze slumping over falling to the ground dead.

Wynn whistled softly to himself as one half of the doubled headed Grimm was eliminated. He started to reload his revolver. _Pyrrha certainly lives up to her reputation. We still might be able to get everyone out of this forest alive._ Wynn turned back to the other head of the Grimm.

The white head of the King Taijitu hissed angrily as it slithered towards Ruby. She started to circle trying to keep in the Grimm's blind spot as her red Aura flared around her. Ruby fired several rounds from _Crescent Rose._ The snake's head shot forwards unfazed by the attack. Ruby spun the weapon and fired another round dodging upwards, the snake struck the ground where she had just been. The King Taijitu snapped its head up and smacked Ruby winding her and sending her skyward. It opened its mouth wide.

A black sword, connected to a long black ribbon, spun several times around the mouth the King Taijitu pulling it shut. Blake pulled back on the ribbon, arresting the forward movement of the Grimm. Then she leapt down off the tree pulling the ribbon with her further dragging back the snake from Ruby. "I can't hold it for long! Kill it Ruby!"

Ruby took several deep breaths. "You got it partner." She plunged downward holding _Crescent Rose_ like a spear as the scythe blade extended down towards the ensnared Grimm. _Crescent Rose_ scythe blade plunged deep into the blinded eye of the King Taijitu. Its whole body spasmed once, twice, thrice before finally collapsing to the ground.

"Well that was a thing," said Yang.

OoOoO

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee from his mug. _Dr. Oobleck's new roast is exquisite._ He continued to watch the scroll as the King Taijitu died on the screen. "It appears we have several exceptional students this year." He looked up as Glinda walked over. "How are they?"

Glinda straightened her glasses with her right hand. "Russel Thrush was poisoned and impaled by the Deathstalker. The teachers couldn't reach him in time to save him. Cardin Winchester has several broken ribs but should survive."

"A pity, I knew Cardin's father well. He will certainly be displeased by this development. _Not everyone is cut out to be a Hunter. Only the best of the best._ Still there will always be next year if he wishes to try again."

"The rest of the students in this group have already given up or been incapacitated," said Glinda continuing to type on her scroll. "These eight are the only ones left in the running."

Ozpin looked out from the cliff face towards the forest. "I didn't expect a Nevermore of that size to be in the forest. I am curious to see how they will handle it." He took another sip of the coffee. "Glinda make a note to remind me to ask Doctor Oobleck for more of his exquisite coffee."

"I certainly hope none of them attempt to charge it alone to kill it. I still don't understand what you see in that girl. She is certainly talented, but she isn't ready for this level of combat. Nor is that Jaune Arc. I don't care what his transcripts say, the boy is hiding something."

"Ms. Rose certainly has her mother passion for fighting Grimm. As for Mr. Arc, I am certain he will rise to the occasion. The forest is supposed to be their crucible, to separate who have the skill and determination to become Hunters and those who don't." Ozpin looked down at his scroll as the student had assembled.

"Well done everyone," said Wynn Schnee. "Now that everyone is here can everyone please stay with the group. Our numbers are our greatest strength against the forces of Grimm." He turned towards Blake and Ruby. "S0 no running off or charging in alone ok?"

"I agree," said Pyrrha Nikos. "We need to press on immediately, that Nevermore is still around and we don't know if any more Grimm are stalking us." She lifted her sword and pointed it South. If we stay under of cover of the forest it should have a harder time of tracking us from the air."

"I still think we can take the Nevermore," said Ruby sullenly.

Blake wordlessly entered the forest and the rest started to follow her. Yang grabbed her sister by the red hood and dragged her into the forest. "I want a good fight just as much as you do little sister but the mission has to come first."

Pyrrha caught up to Wynn, "Have you seen you ever seen a Nevermore that big? How many stars do you think it is?"

"I have seen bigger. Only the toughest Grimm last long in the frigid conditions of Solitas. Size isn't always an indication of strength with the Grimm, but it often is. It's probably 3.25 stars. Have you caught your breath yet?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I am, and the sooner we get out of this forest the happier I will be."

"We all will Pyrrha." Wynn took a few quick steps forward next to Blake. "You seem to have the keenest senses of anyone in the group. Will you take point until we get to the cliff?"

Blake gave him a sidelong glance as Ruby joined the pair. "Sure."

Author's Note:

Many thanks to my beta Linthal.


	8. Never Say Nevermore

**The Winter Knight**

Volume 1: Chapter 7

Never say Nevermore

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.

Roman Torwick looked down at the bound and gagged woman lying in tears on the floor. "I certainly hope your shop is insured. Thanks for the business." He picked up a white case full of Dust crystals and casually walked out the back of the shop into the bright light of day. Roman placed his cane under one arm and reached down into his pocket to grab his scroll. He texted Neo asking for a pick up.

"Roman Torwick," shouted a high-pitched female voice. "Stop where you are, place the stolen Dust on the ground and step away from it. Or else!"

Roman sighed placing the scroll back in his pocket. He turned to look up to the roof of the Dust shop. A woman dressed in a pink hood and light black combat armor with elbow length white gloves. She stood pointing a short thin needle-like sword at him. Her face was concealed by a white mask with large black eye holes and a small black opening for her mouth.

 _My intel said all available Hunter's would be assisting with the Academy's entrance test today. Junior is going to pay for this._ Roman flashed her his most charming smile. "Or what?"

In response the Hunter threw her sword at him. Roman nimbly sidestepped the blade which stuck deep into the ground. He heard a slight whirring noise but before he could identify it, the Hunter was flying towards him wreathed in bright pink Aura.

Her leg rose high, coming down in an axe kick aimed right at his head. Roman rose his cane activating his orange Aura to block the strike. The force of the strike drove him to one knee. He swung the case which the Hunter leapt over allowing Roman to take a few steps back.

"I'm warning you now, you are making a big mistake," said Roman. He placed the case of Dust on the ground. He took several more steps away from the Dust and the Hunter. "Perhaps we can come to some kind of understanding."

"There is nothing to understandthief," she said in a low heated tone. I was expected some of those filthy Red Fang members but I lucked out and got you. Come along quietly and I won't have to hurt you… much."

"I think not," Roman replied curtly. He lifted _Melodic Cudgel_ and fired a red Dustexplosive at the Pink Hunter. Roman spun the cane around as fire engulfed the woman, the handle of the cane shot out grabbing the handle of the case. He started to run as soon as he caught the case in his outstretched hand.

With Aura enhanced speed Roman reached the end of the alleyway in a few mere seconds. He turned the corner and took a few steps before realizing it was a dead end. _That's not right, there shouldn't be a dead end here unless…_ He winced at a sharp pain in his shoulder, he looked down to the sight of the blade of the sword sticking out of his shoulder.

A thin wire pulled Roman's arm, turning him. It was connected to the sword to face the Pink Hunter. "That's a neat Semblance you have their Pinky, cut clean through my Aura." His orange Aura faded from around him as the sword was pulled back to the woman's outstretched hand. Strangely he didn't feel more pain as the sword exited the wound in his shoulder. _What is her trick? How did she survive the explosion? It should have at least slowed her down._ Roman dropped the case flat on the ground and kicked it towards the Hunter.

The Pink Hunter took several steps back away from it as Roman stepped slowly backed into the wall. He stepped through it easily and smiled as he heard the woman gasp in shock at his disappearance.

After waiting a few moments, she stepped forward tentatively towards the false wall and stabbed her sword into it. It shattered like glass as the blade broke the illusion. She followed the fleeing thief as he turned the corner at a full sprint. Pinky ran after but stopped at the end of the alley seeing no sign of Roman.

Roman calmly and quietly picked up of the case of Dust. He started to walk quickly and quietly in the opposite direction. He saw Tukson parked in a van at his end of the back alley and walked toward him. Tukson casually raised the tinted windows and turned on the vehicle. As he was nearing the exit, he shouted back at the Pink Hunter. "Consider yourself lucky Pinky."

The Pink Hunter whirled on the spot her hood falling to reveal long blonde hair. She started towards him as the wall behind her shattered revealing Neo, her bright orange Aura swirling around her.

Neapolitan brought down her umbrella on the sword arm of the Hunter. A loud crack rang down the alley and the Pink Hunter let out a cry of pain. Her sword fell to the ground with a clatter as Neo drew a short-hidden blade out of the umbrella and placed it against the pale white throat of the Hunter. She kicked the fallen sword down the alleyway.

Roman walked to the parked vehicle and opened the door. He placed the white case in the van then quietly closed the door. The van pulled away as he stepped away. Roman looked to his right and left, a few people were milling around but no one seemed to be watching him. Turning back down the alleyway he walked down to Neo and the Hunter.

The Pink Hunter let out a gasp of pain as Neo tied her hands together behind her back with from the wire attached to the sword. Her arm was clearly broken.

Roman calmly sidled up next to her. He pulled up the mask to reveal a young angry but heart shaped face and deep blue eyes. "Now Pinky I have some questions for you, answer them and I won't have to hurt you… much."

"That's Professor Peach to you scumbag." With her face exposed she attempted to spit at him but Neo was too quick pressing the blade against her neck until a thin line of red blood appeared. "If you expect me to beg for my life, you'll be sadly mistaken. Ozpin knows I am here, kill me and you'll have every Hunter in Vale on you."

"A point." _She's lying. No one knows she's here._ Roman looked down at her determined face but saw fear behind those deep blue eyes. _Must be trying to play a Hero. She has no idea I'd be hitting this shop today._ He looked up at Neo and nodded once.

Neo clobbered her across the back of the head with her umbrella. Peach fell unconsciously to the ground. Neo lifted the sword up to finish her.

"No Neo don't kill her."

Neo's mismatched eyes stared at him for a long moment, before her cheeks puffed up as she pouted prettily.

"She's right about one thing, killing her is more trouble than its worth." Roman patted her lightly on the head. "I promise if anyone needs killing you have dibs." His scroll beeped and he pulled it out. It was Junior with a job offer. "Look's like we just got another job and I always keep my promises."

Neo smile was just a tad feral.

OoOoO

Ruby Rose followed a few paces behind Blake. She glanced back at the rest of the students followed in staggered pairs speaking in low voices. The forest was still dead quiet, meaning the Nevermore or some other Grimm was still nearby. Ruby quickened her pace and caught up to her partner. "Blake why didn't you follow me to attack the Deathstalker?"

Blake frowned slightly glancing sidelong at her. "Charging across an open field to attack a large Grimm head-on isn't my idea of bravery. More like suicide." She brushed past Ruby her eyes constantly scanning to the left and right.

Ruby stopped and watched her go, silently marveling at how quietly Blake moved through the forest. She had an almost feline grace to her movement. Wynn and Yang soon caught up to her and Ruby fell in with them.

"I still don't trust that girl," said Wynn dryly. "Still she is skilled for someone without formal training. I wonder what I could learn from her."

"I still don't like the fact that she abandoned Ruby," replied Yang. "When your teammate goes into to attack, you don't just let them go if you disagree with their plan."

"A point," said Wynn. "Speaking of which what exactly was your plan to kill that Deathstalker Ms. Rose?"

Ruby looked down at her feet, _I didn't really have a plan_. "The Deathstalker was already weakened and it was an easy kill." She laughed uneasily. "I didn't so much have a plan. I usually kind of improvise these kinds of things."

Wynn raised an eyebrow in response as he stared at her. A scream rang out from overhead. "The Nevermore doesn't want us to forget it's there, it's being unusually persistent. It should know by now that's it's too dangerous to attack such a large group, even if we are in a someone weakened state. I suppose that's why it's biding its time waiting for the opportune moment to strike."

Ruby bit her lip thinking back to the small black bird she had hit at the beginning of the test. _Could that have been a baby Nevermore? Do Grimm even have babies? There's so much we don't know about them._ Ruby was so lost in her thoughts that she almost ran into Blake who had stopped at the tree line.

Blake was looking out towards the cliff face. Between them and the cliff there was roughly 1oo yards of flat terrain. Then there was a bridge over a gorge leading to a strange looking tower. The tower stood in the middle of the gorge like some ancient watchtower guarding against threats from the woods.

Yang was smiling as she surveyed the same scene. "We get to fight the Nevermore on that? That should be fun." She turned as Nora and the rest arrived behind them. "What do you think Nora?"

Nora's eye lit up as she surveyed the scene. "Looks like the best queen of the castle game ever."

"Queen of the castle game?" asked Wynn curiously.

"It's like king of the hill only better," replied Yang. "Nora and I were the undisputed masters of the game while at Signal. I'll tell you all about it tonight but first let the game begin.

OoOoO

Jaune Arc looked out towards the cliff. _I didn't have a much of a landing strategy but I have no idea how I'm coming to climb the cliff in this armor._ He looked back at the group who were discussing how to deal with the Nevermore. "Just one question guys." Everyone turned to face him. "Even if we beat or evade the Nevermore and get over the gorge how are we going to get to the top of the cliff?"

Everyone looked up to the top of the cliff several hundred feet up. Ruby was the first to answer. "I know we are all tired but if we get across the gorge, I might be able to use my Semblance to get us all up there. It will likely drain the rest of my Aura to pull it off though.

Wynn interjected. "I can do a similar thing with my Glyphs as well. Does anyone else have ideas about it?"

Yang smiled. "I suppose Nora and I could take turns throwing people as high as we can." She grinned at Nora. "I bet I could throw someone higher than you."

"Challenge accepted!" Nora turned back to the group. "Who wants to be tossed first?" Unsurprisingly no one volunteered.

After a few moments of awkward silence and Wynn stepped forward. "Can we please focus on getting past the Nevermore, it is a far greater threat then trying to scale the cliff face." He turned to Pyrrha. "Grounding the Nevermore is our best opinion. Do you think you could pin it down somehow Pyrrha? I have an attack that could injure it but we really don't want to it miss."

"It's possible we could pin it down to the ground, or even maybe the cliff face," said Pyrrha. "It's bigger than anything I've ever faced before."

"Could we just avoid the Nevermore?" asked Jaune. "I mean we need to get to the top of the cliff face to pass the exam. Not defeat the Nevermore."

"True enough," said Wynn. "I doubt the Nevermore would be so accommodating to that plan." Wynn looked over at Blake who thus far had been quiet. "Blake do you have any ideas on the issue?"

Blake looked slightly confused at Wynn. "Why are you asking my opinion on this?"

"Your attack on the King Taijitu was well timed and executed, despite using Ruby as bait. I was hoping to do something similar in grounding the Nevermore."

Ruby started to tear up as she turned to Blake, "Did you really use me as bait Blake?"

"No of course not," stammered Blake. "I was just biding my time for the opportune time to strike. The best time to attack the Taijitu is when is extending. When coiled it has a better chance to evade attacks."

"I see. That makes sense," said Wynn. "Either way we need to draw out the Nevermore. I'll volunteer as bait this time. Does it sound like fun for you Yang?"

Yang smashed her fists together, "the Nevermore can only going to make me stronger. Nora and Ren can come too, so four of us can work as the bait team and the other half can work on pinning team."

Jaune looked to Ren and Nora. "Is that ok with the two of you?"

"I'm tired of waiting around let's go kick its ass Ren." With that Nora started running out of the forest towards the bridge. Ren sighed and followed. Moments later Wynn and Yang followed.

The Nevermore let out a screech as it dove out of the sky sending a barrage of black feathers towards the team. The feathers fell from the sky as sharp as swords but the team evaded them with a series of flips and dodges. They soon reached the bridge.

"We need to go help them," said Jaune. He turned back to the three girls still with him. Jaune drew his sword. "Who's with me?"

"I'm with you Jaune," said Pyrrha. Her rifle shifted into a javelin as she hefted her shield in her other hand. "Let's ground that Nevermore."

"We still don't have a plan," said Blake wryly. "Still we need to assist our comrades."

Ruby placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Fear not Blake. I'm a master of improvisation."

As Jaune sped forward the Nevermore dove again. It's massive frame diving down into the gorge and through the stone bridge. With a loud crash the bridge crumbled with the other team still on it. With shouts of surprise they disappeared from sight falling into the abyss.

The Nevermore flew back out of the gorge and circled back towards his team. It started to hover and fired more of the sharp black feathers.

Jaune stepped forward raising his shield, his soft green Aura protecting him. He blocked a feather with his shield driving him back several feet. He tried to cut another one but only succeeded in knocking it to the ground. _Sheesh this thing is tough._

Pyrrha threw her javelin wreathed in her red Aura towards the Nevermore. It bounced off harmlessly off its wing and fell back towards the ground.

Ruby grabbed Blake by the arm as the Nevermore started back towards the tower. "Hold on I have an idea."

Blake's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you going to do Ruby?"

"Just trust me Blake." She hugged Blake as wind started to whirl around her.

OoOoO

Wynn felt the bridge crumble under him as everyone else started to scream. _Why do they always just charge in?_ He immediately summoned a white Glyph under each of his teammates and himself. He leapt up onto the base of the tower. "Let's go guys."

Nora was the first to reach him. She flew up out of the gorge propelled by her grenade launcher landing next to him.

Wynn pressed a white Dust crystal into her hand. "I think you know what to do with this?"

Nora grinned in excitement. "I have a great idea what to do with this." She caught Yang's arm and pulled her up as she shot up next to them using _Ember Celica_. A moment later Ren landed silently on Wynn's other side.

Wynn looked back towards the forest as the Nevermore dove towards the other team. "Nora and Yang get up to the top of the tower and try to draw that Grimm back towards the cliff. Ren you're with me. We need to get closer to the cliff face."

Nora started racing towards the top of the tower with Yang in hot pursuit. Their feet pounded as they sped up a spiral staircase. As they reached the top the Nevermore was speeding back towards the tower. "Get ready for a fastball special Yang."

Both Yang and Nora started firing their weapons at the Nevermore, drawing it towards them. When it was in range Yang grabbed Nora. "Hit it an extra time for me." Then she threw Nora like a javelin at the Nevermore.

Nora flew toward the Grimm like a pink missile. She spun with her hammer and landing a crushing blow on the head of the Nevermore flipping on to its back. The Nevermore seemed unfazed by the attack. Nora looked up to see Blake and Ruby. "What are you two doing up here?

"Good question Nora," said Blake hysterically. She grabbed Ruby by the front of her corset. "What are we doing up here? We aren't strong enough to damage this thing."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," said Ruby sheepishly. "I figured we could ride to the cliff face, or at the very least cross the gorge since the bridge is gone.

Nora pulled out the white crystal. "You two better jump off at the tower. Things are about to get interesting."

Ruby's eyes went wide as she looked at the white crystal, she grabbed Blake's hand and leapt off the back of the Nevermore.

Wynn stood on the broken bridge as Jaune and Pyrrha approached. "Let's go, no one is getting left behind."

Pyrrha leapt gracefully boosted by her Aura and landed next to him. "That thing's hide is too strong even for me."

"It will be weakened quite soon, we can take it down then." Wynn looked back to Jaune who stood on the far side. "Come on Jaune we don't have all day."

Jaune inched towards the edge of the gorge and looked down into the abyss. It was so deep he couldn't see the bottom. Jaune took several long steps back. "I don't think I can do this Wynn."

Pyrrha stepped forward. "I believe you can do it Jaune. With your Aura it should be a piece of cake. Just activate your Aura and focus it into your legs."

"You can do that?" Asked Jaune. "I thought Aura was just like a protective barrier around your body and fuels your Semblance."

"Pyrrha I don't think he has Advanced Aura. Most of the students from Vale only seem to have activated their Basic Aura."

Pyrrha looked confused. "Advanced Aura… oh you meant Awakened Aura?" She turned back to Jaune. "You meant you haven't Awakened your Aura, that makes sense."

Now Jaune looked even more confused. "Now isn't the time for debating terms help me."

Pyrrha's face softened. "Jaune you can do this. You need to believe in yourself. Focus your Aura in your legs, run forward and jump across the gorge."

"Do it Jaune," said Wynn. "I'll catch you if you fall, still don't fall." _There's no way he can do this on his first try. What is she thinking…?_

Jaune closed his eyes focusing the Aura in his legs and sprinted forward with all his might. When he reached the edge, he leapt high into the air.

To Wynn's surprise Jaune almost reached the far side. Landing on one foot but the other missed and he started to fall back into the gorge. Wynn summoned a Glyph under his falling leg. _Beginner's luck, no one picks it up that quickly._

Pyrrha leaned forward and pulled Jaune into a hug and away from the edge. "I knew you could do it."

"Good job Jaune," said Wynn. "We need to get moving. He squinted up at the Nevermore which was flying upside down towards the tower.

Blake was hanging on to Ruby's hand, who was hanging on to Nora's foot who was holding on to the inverted Nevermore. She looked up at Ruby. "You see Ruby this is why I don't trust you."

Ruby let go of Nora's foot and they both began to fall… into Yang's outstretched arms. "Hello ladies. Fancy you dropping in."

The Nevermore righted itself again with Nora still on its back. Her soft pink Aura flowed into the white crystal as she set in on the back of the Grimm's head. She lifted her hammer high and brought it crashing down on the Dust crystal.

The Nevermore let out a high-pitched screech of pain as it was electrocuted by the lightning generated by the crystal. Its wings started to spasm then stopped flapping starting to plummet towards the gorge.

"Nora send it towards the cliff face!" Wynn shouted as he sped past the tower. "Everyone else try and pin it to wall."

Nora smirked as the lightning surged through her body. Her pink Aura shimmered and sparked with energy. "Feel the POWER!" She leapt off the side of the Nevermore and hit it towards the cliff face. With a mighty crash the Grimm smashed into the cliff face sending stones falling into the gorge below. It twitched weakly unable to move. Nora was propelled back towards the tower and landed on the top laughing wildly.

Ren appeared on the cliff face he leapt down and landed on the left wing of the Nevermore. He thrust his Aura enhanced Butterfly sword into its wing. Then he leapt to the side and out of the way.

Pyrrha threw her Aura enhanced Javelin at the tail of the Nevermore. This time it sunk deep into the Grimm helping to pin it to the wall.

Wynn arrived to the top of the tower as Nora threw Ruby towards the right wing of the Nevermore.

Ruby extended the blade of _Crescent Rose_ from a scythe to a spear. Ruby started to spin like a top. _Crescent Rose_ managed to sink into the right wing of the Nevermore.

Yang glowed yellow as Nora hit her right in the stomach. Yang gasped doubled over in pain for a second before standing again her eyes glowing red and giving Nora thumbs up. Nora smiled and picked up Yang and threw her towards the Nevermore.

Yang flew like a yellow missile towards the Grimm and unleashed of flurry of punches into the chest of the Nevermore. It squawked with pain from Yang's barrage. She landed on the caved in chest of the Nevermore then propelled herself backwards.

Blake caught Yang in mid air and threw her weapon back towards the tower. It sunk deep into the stone and the pair swung safely to the ground.

Wynn looked down from his vantage point atop the tower. _Everyone is clear good._ Wynn drew his revolver and aimed it carefully at the slightly smoking Nevermore. The lower barrel of the revolver started to glow with bright cyan light.

It slumped forward slowly falling through the weapons and fell headfirst into the gorge. After several long moments a wet thud reverberated back up the gorge.

"Good job everyone we did it. Collect your weapons and come back up here." It took several minutes before all eight students were collected at the top of the tower. Wynn turned to Ruby. "Can you can get us all to the top of the cliff."

Ruby stared up at the cliff top still about two hundred feet above them. "I know I can, everyone to hold tightly to me." Everyone grabbed on to Ruby except Blake who still stood to one side.

"Are you sure you can do this Ruby?" asked Blake hesitantly.

"No, I'm not sure, but I believe I can do it. I need you to trust me Blake?"

Blake stepped forward and held onto Ruby's back. "I'll… trust you this time."

Ruby activated her Semblance as wind swept around the students and shot them high into the sky. They sped towards the cliff face like a multicolored rocket and landed in a clump about one hundred feet from Ozpin and Glinda.

Ozpin walked over to them as the students got to their feet. "Well done students. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you all on becoming official students of Beacon Academy."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Wynn.

Suddenly the Nevermore appeared at the cliff top. It looked wretched and was smoking from several wounds. It swooped towards them as a dark green barrier enveloped the Grimm.

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee as he pointed his cane at the Nevermore. "Big mistake, little Grimm," he said in a soft dangerous tone.

The Nevermore screeched in frustration as it pecked and clawed against the barrier as it started to shrink. The screeches of frustration turned to screams of pain as the barrier continued to shrink slowly crushing the Nevermore slowly.

Wynn glanced at Ozpin's expressionless face as he slowly continued to crush the Grimm to death. He drew his revolver and stepped several steps away from the other students. The lower barrel glowed with cyan light for several seconds before firing a beam the size of a large tree trunk. It entered the barrier and started to ricochet against the interior. Black smoke appeared from holes in the Grimm's body before all could be seen was darkness. The screams turned to silence.

Wynn opened his revolver to remove the still smoking Dust cartridge. He looked up as Ozpin approached him.

"Did you just steal my kill Mr. Schnee?" he asked in a soft voice.

Wynn stared back calmly at the Headmaster before answering. "We hunt Grimm sir, we don't toy with them." He looked back to check his fellow students then everything turned black.

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to my editor Linthal.

Thanks to several readers who have followed or favorited my story. It is very encouraging to see people are interested in my story. Any and all feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
